Rosies and Posies: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: .DMGW.Thats why all the Malfoys are so ghostly pale, they could all die at any second. And there isnt anything anyone can do to save them. cancer plot, I love it and you will too. A Cee story.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosies and Posies: Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down.**

**_Summary:_** That's why all the Malfoy's are always so ghostly pale, they could all die at any second. And there's nothing anybody can do to save them.

**_Pairing:_** Not to sure yet. But I think DM/GW…

**_Warnings:_**I'm not very cancer oriented, meaning all i know i read in books and did school papers on- but i still couldnt remember at 4 this morning exactly what i needed to know. So when your reading this please tell me all that i had wrong- so that i can fix it. We dont need other non-cnacer-oriented people thinking my words are correct when they aren t.I actually got unlazy for once and went through and rechecked everything. So there shouldnt be to many mistakes. I like to write how I would, or the character would be thinking at the time. Also I try to add a little bit of humor in the more tounchy and depressing parts. This is going to be like a mix between how Laurlene McDaniel and Meg Cabot writes because that's kinda the way I write. So yea, enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

THUD.

Ginny jumped a little at the loud noise, and became annoyed almost immediately. She had thought there was no one in the library. Madam Pince had left on and errand, and left her in charge to watch the front desk. Something she did very often. Ginny decided it must have a been a ghost pushing a book off the self, to annoy Pince- as was a favorite past time of most, and decided she better go pick it up.

Turning the corner she halted. Malfoy lay on the ground, pain in his eyes.Beads of sweat were beganing to mat his perfect bland hair.He looked at her and gasped a word no Weasley would ever hear a Malfoy say, " 'elp." Okay so it wasn't the actual word, but it was enough to understand, and enough to have her staring and him, not moving. " 'elp." He said again, and this time she jumped and fell to him.

"What's wrong, what's wrong, how can I help you?" she asked in the quietest voice she could, forgetting who it was she was talking to. she began looking around for madam Pince, she knew she couldnt help but, she was a teacher

"I…" he grimaced as if just that word hurt. She lookedback down at him as he said, "I Didn't take my potion." He said and her sucked in his breath from the pain.

"Where is it?" she asked grabbing for his bag. Frustrated by the big bag she asked, "Which pocket is it in?"

"No that won' 'elp." He said stumbling over every word.

It hurt her to see anyone hurt this much and she muttered, "Relieviate." It was only a temporary pain reliever that she used on her brothers when they had to bad of a headache t get to sleep, but it would have to do for now.

He closed his eyes for a second, "Please… Pomfrey." He said slowly and quietly. She stood up and ran the fastest she ever had in her life. She was glad that she didn't have to explain anything to Pompy- who seemed to decide that if the person in need couldn't even make it to the wing then it was very serious.

Draco's eyes were closed when they got there and Pompy fell next to him as Ginny had, "What happened?"

"I don't know I found him like that, and he told me to come get you. I heard the thump- and he was in so much pain- and I just- Oh no, I used relieviate, I hope that's okay? He was just-" she was cut short.

"You're a smart girl. That's about all that can be done right now anyway. We need to get him the hospital wing." She said and in what seemed like seconds Malfoy was laying on a stretcher and, with a small whimper of pain, floating at the same speed Pompy and Ginny were running to the wing.

Pomfrey was serious when she said there was nothing that they could do then- which worried Ginny even more. All that she'd done was gave Malfoy a potion to get him to sleep and stop the pain. But later that day there suddenly seemed to be way more then ever to do. Malfoy was up now and answering questions about what had happened, but Ginny didn't catch anything. Pompy seemed to think Ginny was there to boss around because she kept sending her on errands to get teachers and get something from a cupboard- and although it was very tiring, she was happy that she wasn't just being sent back to her house without even a word.

She came back into the room with a small vial of what was supposed to be some sort of pain killer of another- and was introduced to a mister Adams- who was supposed to be Malfoy's private healer. He took the vial from her without a word and mentioned something about it 'having to do'. Jeez,how rich did one have to be to have a private doctor? Or rather, how sick? This thought, and the fact that Pompy was screaming in her ear to get moving and fetch her another something or other, woke her and had her moving again.

It was really late when the last person- Malfoy's private doctor finally left. She figured it was about eleven, and the room was finally quiet when he said to Pompy, "I'll get the results tomorrow." And shut the door behind him, frowning. According to what she had heard all day, he had known Malfoy a long time. Whenever Pompy tried to suggest something to him he would scream something like, "Don't you tell me how to take care of him. I was the one who delivered him, I was the one there when he broke his arm falling out of that tree, I was the one there when his pettigermistaked him for a chew toy, and I- I was there every time before and after that."

It seemed to Ginny like he was pretty attached to Malfoy. But she couldn't miss the hurt expression on Pompy's face whenever she was told her way wasn't right for Malfoy. Ginny's guess was that Pompy was just as attached to all her patients as Mister Adams was to Malfoy.

Pompy fell to the bed next to Malfoy's sighing. Ginny fell down on the bed next to her. "Rough day?" They heard Malfoy ask from his bed.

Pompy rolled her head to the side and looked at him with a little smile and nodded. Ginny got up on her elbow and did the same saying, "I feel like I ran the mile. Five times."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Pompy said still lying there with her eyes closed now. "I was a little- I don't know- but I thought you might not mind anyway."

"Yeah." Ginny said falling back to lie on the bad. "I- I didn't."

They all laid there in silence so long that Ginny was falling asleep when Pompy finally broke it, "Well Gin, its far past curfew. I'm afraid I can't have you going back anymore." She sighed, "I don't need the headmaster getting on my case to."

"Pompy?" Malfoy started and she turned around to look at him a slight smiled on her face, an obviously fake one. "I'm sorry about him. He just, I guess he kinda takes over the father place in my life. He thinks he's my father and I wish he were." He said quietly, meaning Mister Adams no doubt.

"I know Malfoy, don't worry about that." She said kindly and turned back to Ginny. "There is something for you to wear in that closet and you can sleep in that bed. Or-" she said smiling again, "You can just fall sleep on top of the covers with all your cloths on.

"Mmm." She mumbled pulling the covers down and over her without even opening her eyes, "Night."

Pompy left the room, saying goodnight to the both of them. The second she closed the door all the candles in the room went out.

"Good night, Ginny." Ginny heard Malfoy say and fell sleep a second later.

Ginny woke to her two elders talking. One was Pompy and the other was Mister Adams. She guessed they were the only ones in the room, but she was having a little problem waking up- she didn't want to. If she woke up she was afraid that she would have to go through another day like the one she had yesterday, or worse, be told to leave.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to stay here, but she at least wanted to know what had happened yesterday. She wanted to know a lot. She wanted answers. She took a chance to glance over at Malfoy. His eyes were open and he seemed to be listening to the two people the best he could. Ginny caught his gray eyes and he smirked.

She couldn't look away right away, but when she heard footsteps walking to them she broke the contact. She wasn't sure weather or not to pretend to be sleeping. She was still tangled in a mess of sheets and blanket and could easily fake it. But she didn't have to because Pomfrey seemed to not care. She, and the black haired man, walked over to Draco. Pompy was frowning and Mister Adams was smiling sadly. "Well," he said, "I guess it's happened again."

Draco looked like he was going to throw up, "Damn."

"What were you thinking? Not taking your medication?"

"I forgot, I had other things on my mind."

"Well, they sure as hell won't be on your mind for long. You'll have far worse things to think about."

"I know."

"I'm sorry." The man said rubbing his eyes, "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose or anything. I'm just frustrated, because I didn't ever want you to have to go through it again."

"I know." Malfoy said nodding and closing his eyes.

Ginny tried to keep quiet so they didn't notice her but she couldn't help it anymore. "Through what?" she asked sitting up on her elbows.

Malfoy opened his eyes, "Nothing Weasley." He said.

"Draco?" Mister Adams said in a stern, fatherly, voice.

Draco grunted, "Chemo, Jeez." He said and looked at her with a scowl.

She looked at him curiously, "What?"

"She doesn't know what that is, I'm sure." Mister Adams said.

"I don't have to tell her everything, Nate." Malfoy said using the mans name.

"But I think it would be a good thing, after all, a little longer without and pain relief and it's safe to say you'd be in a coma right now." He said and Pompy nodded next to him. "And if you wouldn't have been found soon enough I'm afraid to say- we could have lost you."

"In other words." Malfoy grimaced, "She saved my life?"

It was Ginny's turn to look like she was going to puke. She opted for falling back onto the bed; she hit her head on the wall as she did so, and sat up again fast, rubbing her head. "Owey." She said looking at them through one eye. "Eh-he."

"You know what, me and Madam Pomfrey need to go look over some of the papers, so why don't you explain it to her quick while we're gone. I expect that Mrs. Weasley will have a lot of questions, so answer them all and I'll bring you a little sleeping potion when I get back." He said following Pompy into her office and closing the door.

Malfoy sighed, "Are you okay?" he said nodding, meaning her head.

"Oh." She said moving into the sitting position and smiling as she stopped rubbing her head. "Yea."

"'Kay." He said in turn sitting up. "Well, I guess then we'll start with- uh- why I'm here." Ginny nodded to show she was listening, "Ah, the Malfoy's, for as long as you can trace my family back- have had this gene. I guess it's not a gene- it's like a trait though. From the second we are born to the day we die we have a disease that never stops harming our body. It's called cancer, in both the muggle world and magical. Though what we have is a lot different from and muggle form, because we can never- ever be rid of it. We can only weaken it. We have to live every day with the disease. But, we are kinda lucky because as long as the trait had been in the family- there's been ashes. Ashes, is the potion that keeps my family alive, it's purpose is to make our white blood cells grow twice as fast as any other human being. Then the white blood cells kill off enough cancer cells to keep us from getting sick."

"And you forgot to take yours, and got sick?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, right." He said still not sure he wanted to be telling her. Her asking a question seemed to throw him off so she asked another to get him back on track, "So why don't you just take the medication again then and get the heck outa here?"

"Eh, oh, well," he seemed to be sizing her up. "What happened is the cancer cell count got to high so the potion to be able to fight it. I'm still taking it, but it's not enough. I gotta go through chemo again and then once the count gets low enough again then I'll be able to take the potion and 'get the heck outa here'." He said.

She blushed, "What's this chemo?" she asked pushing him forward.

"Right, the part that I'm going to be going through now. Well the kind I'm going to be taking is actually a potion. Its job is a lot like the meds- to kill the cancer. Only like I said. I can't be completely rid of it so it's more to weaken the cancer enough to be able to use the meds again." He said. He looked her in the eye and smiled. "Goody."

She frowned and then asked, "He said again."

"Huh."

"Nate? Nate said again. He didn't want you to have to go through it again?"

"Yea, it isn't the first time it happened. Last time though, I wasn't in school- it was the summer before my first year. I wished I'd never have to go through it again."

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't think if there were anymore questions she wanted answered. _'That would explain why the entire family looks do dang ghostly pale.'_ She thought frowning. "Malfoy listen," she said suddenly, "I'm going to go and take a shower and do my homework- no it's a weekend, not that I would do it anyway- but then I'll be back, kay?"

He looked at her like she was mad, "Why the hell are ya going to do that?"

"I smell-"

"-No I mean, why are you coming back?" he said slowly.

"Oh." She thought about it a second as she stood up and then answered, "Don't know." Before she smiled and walked out the doors. _'Because I can.' _She thought shutting the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please almighty readers and seekers reviews. Good or bad, but please try not to make suggestions- well you can but I wont listen- cause I write the way I want to.

CiaoCee


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosies and Posies: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

A/N: I do acyually know the story behind the title- the black pleague and all, lol. I learned that this year in school. I forgot about it until i looked over and saw my My Chemical Romance stciker and it had ring sround the rosies. And the before we I put the story on me and Dee went heco crazy looking up all the nursery rhymes and singing them while we found out if they had a story behind them too, lol. Ne ways ifound out last night that all my info in the first chapter was right so i feel better about that and thank you to my 2 reviwers. Reviews keep me going and normally 2 isnt enough bu i already had the chapter written soI put it on anyways. wells enjoy and please review or like show some form of having read it, thanks

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

-She had showered and finished some stupid assignment for history of magic. But she felt like she shouldn't have even done that. Like their was something else she had to do. But that wasn't right because she didn't _have_ to do anything. Everyone had been at class when she got there so there wasn't anyone to question her and she had the showers all to herself.

She stepped into the hospital wing and looked around. Where the heck did he go? "Mrs. Weasley?" a male voice said from the corner of the room, "Can I help you?"

She whirled towards the noise, "Uh yea, is- where's Malfoy?"

Mister Adams smiled, "He went to lunch dear." Then he looked at her questionably. "I'm a bit surprised you aren't hungry. Did you even eat supper last night, or breakfast this morning?"

She laughed, "Now that I think about it I didn't even have lunch yesterday."

"I think maybe you should be off to eat too."

"Right, now that you mention it I'm suddenly hungry." And although her stomach had heard her talking, it growled. Mister Adams smiled as she walked out the door.

-She sat down still scanning the Slytherin table. There he was, sitting in between Blaise and Goyle, like usual- with Crab across from them. But unlike usual, Blaise and Goyle weren't joking around, but frowning. Obviously he had told them. "Wha'samatter Gin?" Ron asked next to her, mouth full. "Did one of em get to ya?"

"Kinda?"

"Which one? I'll kick their tooty?"

Ginny laughed, "No, they didn't hurt me."

"Well then what was it?" Harry asked looking up from his plate and swallowing.

"Never you all mind," she said shooting a glance at Hermione too. They all shrugged and went back to doing whatever they were doing before she walked in. She stared down the table at Neville who was looking at her waiting for an excuse. She mouth the words 'Hospital, tell you later'. What, she wasn't going to be able to keep this kind of thing completely to herself and Nev was the most trustworthy person on the- okay in the school. He nodded to her and they both went back to eating.

She grabbed a bit of everything and began shoveling it in her mouth she almost choked a few times. The trio was a little worried, you could tell, but they didn't say anything. She looked up from her food to chew, only tp see Malfoy looking at her with one eyebrow lifted. He thought she was as crazy as the trio did. Eh, owell, she kind of was.

"So did you guys see all thoughs healers walking in and out of the school last night. I wonder who's in there? I thought it was Blasie yesterday because I saw him fall down the last few flights of stairs yesterday- but he showed up at dinner. Then I figured it was Draco but there was a prefect meeting last night. And then I thought it might have been Crab or Goyle because they didn't come to supper. But now the whole dang house is there." Harry asked.

Ginny choked again and Ron patted her on the back worriedly as Hermione said, "Well, whoever they were, they weren't just any healers. Because they weren't wearing just the regular ol' Saint Mungos robes. They seemed to be from several different places."

Leave it to Hermione to figure something like that. Ginny decided to play dumb, "Well maybe it wasn't something that SM was ready to handle."

The trio laughed at Ginny's initial laziness, then Hermione smiled, "But she's probably right. It's not often that that happens, St. Mungos is the best wizarding hospital in the world, but if it were to it's got to be very serious."

Ginny looked away from their conversation to watch Malfoy and the three men walk away from the table and up the stairs. Ginny turned back to the table and gobbled up the last pieces of food, half listening to the conversation still going on next to her. Neville looked over at her and they motioned for each other to leave. As he came up to her and she stood she looked at them, "I thought it might have been Pansy." So what if she did get in trouble later, she had to try and throw them off.

They thought about while her and Neville made a break away.

-They walked down to the lake and put their feet in. "I told them you were in the library last night, and then you overslept this morning." He said throwing his sock at into the middle of the lake and watching it get sucked under by something that lived under the water.

"That explains why they didn't think it was me in the hospital wing."

"What?" he asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" he asked catching the sock that was thrown back it him by whatever it was that decided it wasn't food.

"Yes, yeah, Nev I'm fine. Well I gotta tell you something." She said and filled him on everything that had happened last night, not missing a single thing as far as she could remember. Neville was a really easy person because he always waited until she was done to ask questions, and this time he didn't even seem to have any. He just stared out at the lake. She did the same, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have told him.

"So- so he's going to be okay, right?"

"I think so, I never really thought about that. I wonder if the potion can go wrong?" she said suddenly getting worried and standing up.

Neville grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, "Sweety, it's fine." That's all he had to say and she was perfectly fine again. That was so like him, he was always so nice. Sometimes she wished they hadn't broken up because she could see herself being with a guy like him. She laid her on his shoulder and felt comfort washing over her again. After a few minuets he said quietly, "I think you should get back up there like you promised."

Ginny looked up at him wondering what he was talking about and then realized that she had told Malfoy she'd be back after a shower. "Crappy," she said jumping up and kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks, Neville. I'll see you at dinner."

He watched her run away and then turned back to stare at the lake.

-She pushed open the door and yawned before she noticed that she wasn't the only student in the room. All three men that had left with Malfoy were there. She heard Blaise say, "So Crabe and Goyle waited in the room last night. But you didn't come." Then Malfoy noticed her and all three turned around.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Goyle asked.

Malfoy looked like he didn't want to have to explain it so she lied for him, "What are you doing here? I'm Ppmpy's student helper. And I do believe that you all shouldn't be crowding the one side of the bed like that. Spread out, spread out." She said walking up and showing them evenly around the bed. Then she went back to her bed and slowly began to make it, without magic. Pompy must have been pretty busy if she couldn't even tidy up the bed.

They all, including Malfoy, looked at her odd, and then they went back to their conversation. "But.. we were worried ya know?" she heard Blaise say. Ginny figured Malfoy probably wouldn't appreciate it if she listened to she walked off and into one of the closets.

She was sitting on the floor playing itsy bitsy spider, when there was a small tap on the door and it opened. Malfoy appeared, he smirked and said, "You can come out now."

She stood up and, hitting her head on the self, sat back down. Rubbing her head again she crawled out of the small room.

Malfoy, opening the door the rest of the way for her, said. "Jesus Christ, do you ever not hurt yourself."

When she was sure there was no shelves she stood again, stuck her and said, "Stupid selves." Before she stuck her tongue out at them and walked away. Malfoy laughed and shut the door.

"So, did you tell him?" he asked sitting on his bed feet off the side facing hers, starring her sheets down.

"No, I didn't tell them. I knew you didn't want them to know. And well I know you don't know me that well, but I would never do anything like that and-"

"Weasley, I wasn't talking about them. There's no way you would have been able to tell them with all the food you shoved in to your mouth. And for future reference, if you don't do that you have less of a chance to choke." Ginny giggled and blushed a little. "I was talking about Longbottom."

"Huh?" she said not going to deny it but wondering how he knew.

"I saw you two out the window when I walked in." he said motion at the window, which had a pretty nice view of the lake, and Neville still sitting in front of it.

She smiled, "Yea I told him. But you don't have to worry about him-"

"-Because he doesn't have any friends to tell, yea I know."

"No. That's not why, it's because he's my best friend. And I have way to much crap on him for him to say anything. Besides that, he's the most trustworthy person in our school. If I cant trust him, then I can't trust anyone." She said sitting across from him on her bed.

He smirked, "Are you two going out then, Weasy?" he asked calling her name she had never heard before.

"No," she said flustered, "We broke up a while ago."

"Then why were you so cuddly?"

She didn't want to explain it, because then she'd have to admit that she had gotten worried about him, and had to be comforted. "Uh, I was cold."

"Its 87 degrees out." He said holding up that eyebrow again.

"Right, I meant he was…" she was totally lost. "Agrrs, I cant make up things like this you know. Yer supposed to just go with my first lie."

She couldn't tell if it was a smirk or a frown, which was weird because there nothing alike. "Well then tell the truth."

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked remembering the question she had been worrying about.

"What?"

"Are you?"

"Well, I hope so…" he trailed off looking startled.

"So then the potion… Keemoe, it doesn't always work?"

"It will."

"But it doesn't… always, I mean?"

"I guess not." He said throwing his legs onto the bed and sitting with his back against it, and staring at the ceiling.

She looked at the ceiling too, trying to grasp this. It didn't make sense. He was only seventeen. Way to young to die, but then that seemed to be the way it was a lot lately since the dark lord came back. "I'm sorry, but that was why. So I just asked."

He looked over at her, "What, what was huh?"

She giggled, "You wanted to know what we cuddling for. I got a little… worried and he was trying to calm me down."

He was doing it again looking at her like she was a freak. She screeched this time. He jumped and instantly screamed, "What the hell was that?" staring her down again.

"Stop looking at me like that okay?" she said taking her eyes away from the ceiling to look into his grey eyes again. She shivered.

"What," he whispered still looking into her eyes.

"You, have cool eyes." She said smiling.

He looked away quickly, "Uh yea, thanks, you too."

Pomfrey, having that weird teacherkinesis, came in that exact minuet, saying. "Well, we start tomorrow." She sure wasn't smiling, but she was talking a little to cheerfully. She looked over at Ginny when she passed the bed, "You ready?"

"Uh, for what?"

"The chemo?"

"What are you talking about, I'm not taking it remember. I think you should get some sleep."" She said standing up and putting her arm around the mediwitch.

"No Weasley, I know very well who you are. I was asking if you were ready to help me and Mister Adams out."

"Huh?" both Ginny and Malfoy asked.

"Nathaniel has decided that he want's to keep it here at school, well actually Draco, I think that was you." He nodded. "Well anyway. He says that he wants me and my student healer to help him out."

"Student healer." Draco asked, "I thought you were just kidding about that.

"I was." Ginny said she said looking from one to the other.

"Well I already told him that so that he wouldn't kick her out yesterday. And that means that now I have a healer helper. So you're going to have to play to him, like this is your dream in life, Gin."

"No Problem there." She said excitedly.

"Hmm?" Pompy asked shooing Draco under his covers.

"Well it is my dream. But I don't get good enough grades in Arithmancy."

"Yes well, you'll be seeing stuff here that you wont learn in anything but enriched Arthmancy. I guess this isn't going to be something that I would want you starting off with but…" she trailed off and switched her attention to Draco you was now looking at them both guiltily. "I hope you ate a lot, it's going to be your last meal for a good deal of time that you don't chuck back up."

"Weasley ate enough for both of us." He joked getting undressed under the covers. Then seeing Pompy's face he mumbled, "Yes."

"Get as much sleep before super as you can, Draco. Ginny will be here to eat with you when you wake up." She said as he chugged down a small vial. Both students looked at her wondering what she meant, but then Draco shrugged it off and closed his eyes. Pomfrey motioned for Ginny to follow her into her office.

The older lady closed the door and turned to her, "Alright, you should go to your room and do whatever you need to, but be back here by five thirty. You two will be eating in here. And I'm sorry but, you are going to have to stay pretty late tonight, I have a lot to explain to both of you. But I'll make sure you get into your own bed tonight."

She stopped talking and Ginny knew that meant that she was supposed to leave now, "Umm, Ill be back then." She promised, but Pompy seemed to be off in her own world of paper work and health.

She shut the door to the office behind her and walked to the door, just as she was about to shut that door she heard Malfoy whisper, "Tomorrow, Weasley, tomorrow hell starts."

Right, that was really comforting.

* * *

Please remember to review, i like reviews, even bad ones though they arent prefered 

ciao Cee


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosies and Posies: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

A/N: obsessed with this story and i have so many ideas for it that now it's all i ever wanna do. Which workd becuase its all i have to do- sides clean my room. I have no life so this keeps me busy from when I wake up 3pm to 5am when i go to sleep. Im nocturnal in the summer. But remember to update all the same bcause it makes me feel good, if you want humor in your stories then you want me to feel good. And if you dont then read Llam Llama, cause whenever i write that i get really depressed.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-She walked into the library and to her table. She was glad to see that once again the place was completely void of people. Didn't people ever study anymore. She hadn't even seen Hermione in here like the last three times she'd been studying. Then again it was a weekend, and the begging of the year.

She set right to work. Not on any homework, no. She needed to know more about what was going to be going on tomorrow. She checked all the shelves and only found two books on it. One was a pretty nice size book but the other was just a little chapter.

The Malfoys were the only wizarding family to ever have the disease which had been named Kyo. The great great grandfather of Lucius' father contracted it when he was thirty and luckily his wife, Kelsey, was a very gifted witch who was able to find ashes in time to save him. But the form she used was much to strong and after three years he died from it. There children were found with it not much later, and were able to get the mellower version before the entire line was ripped away.

No wonder the family was so dang proud of themselves. If it wasn't for this Kelsey, the entire family would be whipped clean. She spent another hour reading about how khemo- chemo- worked and then decided she better start heading up to the hospital wing.

She was glad she left early because she of course got stopped by peeves, who seemed to think her hair was some kind of three point target. She was able to duck into a room after she was hit by the third balloon of pink lemonade. What was up with him and water balloons anyway?

-She walked into the hospital wing soaking wet and looking like she had just joined in a look alike for cousin It. Draco laughed the second he saw her and she threw her head back soaking him in drops that flew out of her hair. He gasped and threw his hands in the air. His blankets and clothes were covered in pink spots as was her white t-shirt. "What the heck Weas?" he growled.

"Don't laugh at me," she said with a similar smirk to the one he often wore. "I get even."

Pompey came running up to them and in one flick of her wand they were both dry and pink free. Another and two trays appeared in front of them. They both sat down looking at the food with frowns on their face. Both knowing what was coming next.

The talk wasn't what Ginny expected. Pomfrey kept it as short and simple as she could, not knowing everything herself. She just explained some of the side effects that the chemo was going to have on Draco and how things were going to go when everything was going on.

"I know Draco knows mostly everything, if not everything about what's going on, but do you have any other questions Gin?" Pomfrey asked softly. I mean, I think I got a pretty good idea, I think I know about as much as I need to know. Though I'll tell you the library is a little lacking." She said shoveling the last bits of food in her mouth and almost choking again.

"You were in the library? Looking stuff up? When?" Draco asked.

"When you were sleeping." She shrugged.

"I can't believe you found something, I thought I had everything on it in my room."

"That would explain the lack there of books."

"Well there's only two but-"

"Yea I only found two too, but one was just a chapter."

"How did you find it?"

"I've been Pince's pet since my first year I think I wou-"

Pomfreys hands waved in front of their faces and both of their trays disappeared. "You two need to stop your fighting. You're going to be together a lot in the time to come. Weasley, I think you should be getting back to your house about now. McGonagal was furious when Longbottom wouldn't stop owling her last night."

"Eh, he knows where I am now." She shrugged again.

"Malfoy, would you like to stretch your legs and walk Ginny back?" Pompey asked yawning and turning to her office.

"Seriously?" she nodded and he jumped out of bed "Most definitely." Ginny screeched and turned around as Draco jumped back under the covers. "Right, I think I'll get dressed first."

Ginny giggled and covered her eyes, "I'll- just wait over there, in the closet again." She said walking in and shutting the door behind her. She didn't bother to sit down this time.

-Both of them didn't want to go back, not quite yet. Ginny knew everyone would still be up and wasn't looking forward to making an excuse up. Draco had no wish to go back and try and sleep again, he had just woken up, besides he was going to be doing a lot of sleeping if this time was anything like last time.

They were half way up a staircase when in decided it was about time to move, just so it could throw them off track. Ginny cussed and stamped her foot. She sat down fuming and Malfoy sat down next to her. She looked over at him and said, "You mind just sitting here? I don't wanna go around."

"I'm in no hurry to go back." He said looking at his shoes. He stretched his legs out in front of him and lay back on his elbows. She put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"So," she started after about five minuets of silence and still no moving staircase. "So, are you scared?"

He let his head drop back, his hair flopping behind him, as he stared at he other stair cases above, "Don't tell." Was all he said. Then, like it seemed to be lately, he realized who he was talking to and scowled, "Seriously, you tell and I'll-"

"Eat my ice cream cone I know." She said with a serious face. Nobody, not even a Malfoy, would not laugh at that. In fact he laughed so loud she was afraid they could hear it echoing at the top stair case. She laughed too, she knew she was funny, that was about the only compliment anyone ever gave her. Besides Neville, he was always complimenting her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of feeding you to the squid, but you got the food part right." He said smiling and laying back comfortably again.

Malfoy made a joke? She giggled and he looked at her with a smirk again, "What?" he asked looking her in the eyes scanning her face again and then landing on her eyes.

She looked back, "Nothing?" she said quietly. She knew she should break the connection, no- she didn't, why should she? He was looking at her too, did that mean that he liked her? And if so did she like him? Sure she had always found him hot, but she knew she couldn't have him. He was 'to good for her'. Wait, maybe he was only looking at her like this to make her feel stupid? No, people didn't do that, did they. "I'm so confused." She said out loud.

"What?" He asked squinting his eyes but not breaking eye contact.

"Nothing." She said much to fast to sound convincing.

"What?" he asked a little more forcefully this time.

"I accidentally thought out loud I didn't mean to say that."

"Well since you _accidentally_ spoke out loud in my presence then you can tell me what you _accidentally_ meant by it." He said sitting up and crossing his arms on his knees, his hair falling forward again, finally breaking the connection, but just for a second to look at her cheeks flushing, then back to her eyes. Enough time for her to get a breath in. "What were you confused about Weasy?" he asked roughly after she sat there in silence a little to long.

"Well," she said and cleared her throat trying to give herself time to think. "I was just wondering if- well why you were looking at me like that."

"Like how?" he asked still not taking his eyes away from her.

She sucked in her breath, and choked on her spit in the process, coughing and breaking the contact in the process. She looked back up and they locked again. "Ah, like that." She said looking away at the railing next to her.

She screeched as he pulled her chin back to face him, "Well you were looking back." He said one eye brow raised.

"That's because you were letting me." She said blushing way more then was normal for her. She didn't embarrass very easily because she was always doing stupid stuff. But for some reason ever since she started talking to Draco she couldn't stop.

He looked at her questionably, "Can you just stay still." He asked. Well it was more like a command, but hey, if she was staying still so was he.

She felt the stairs move back and forth four times before, until finally about an hour later she was walking the rest of the way back and he was walking back to the hospital wing.

"What just happened?" she asked herself, and then took a detour into the bathroom. "Myrtle?" she whispered when she entered, sitting down on the freezing cold tiles against the wall. She hadn't heard her but she knew she was there.

Myrtle came floating out of one of the toilets smiling, "Haven't seen you in a while, for about a week, a lot of homework?" She said hovering, sitting, on the sink in front of Ginny.

"Sorry, I meant to come down yesterday after I finished in the library but something came up," she said explaining everything that happened with Draco and having Myrtle promise not to tell anyone. Myrtle was Ginny's best female friend, the only person she could completely trust. They had become friends in her first year when she had come back to apologize for throwing Tom Riddles diary at her.

Myrtle, of course as emotional as she was, started crying. Ginny wondered why she was so sad. She didn't even know Draco. Then she thought about it a little. Without warning tears were forming in her eyes to. Myrtle wasn't very good at comforting her, because when she tried to put her arm around her, Ginny was so cold she started shivering.

Myrtle backed away from her, "Sorry," she said through her tears. "I hope he's going to be okay?" She asked kindly.

"So do I." she said.

-She had planned to walk into the common room as quietly as possible but she ended up having a huge fight with the fat lady and almost everyone who was in the common room was staring at her when she finally was able to get through the door. She smiled and pointed her thumb over her shoulder saying, "Do not ask her if she has anything nicer to wear in her closet." She lowered her voice to a whisper for the people closer to her, "Very touchy subject for portraits as much as ghosts." She giggled walking up the stairs to her room. She was happy to see all her roommates still downstairs and decided she better start trying to go to sleep before they came up and started interrogating her. But hey she didn't have to wait long because random Hermione's can always ruin a good night's sleep.

Hermione left the room fifteen minuets later none the wiser because, although Ginny wasn't good at lying to most people, she was amazing at lying to the trio. She made something up about her hanging out a lot with Myrtle and staying up late to do some extra studying for her Arithmancy because she still didn't understand a lot that was going on. She knew Myrtle would lie for her and she really was spending all her free time trying to figure out what they were doing in Arithmancy.

-Waking up early was something that all the Weasley's were just accustomed to, early morning late to bed. She had been happy to realize that the second she had lied down she fell asleep. After she ripped the third problem and scribbled out half her notes she decided she would just go to breakfast early. By the time she finished it would be time to meet Pompey and Draco in the hospital wing.

She shoved the last bit of toast in her mouth as she entered the room. Draco watched her wipe her hands on her skirt as she walked up to him. She smiled her mouth still full and sat down on the bed next to him. Still chewing she asked, "Hey how you feeling?" He looked a little tired and defiantly uncomfortable, like he was going to throw up. Had he already started treatment when she was gone. No, they were going to wait for her.

Draco smirked, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with you mouth full, Weas?"

"I forgot," she shrugged and the looked around. "Where's Pompey and Adams?"

"In the office."

"What do they do in there?" she joked.

"I hope talk about me." He joked back. "They haven't known each other that long."

She swallowed, "How long- long do you think someone should wait?" she asked cautiously. _'Why did I ask that?'_

Draco blushed, "I don't know, depends."

"On what?"

"On what the other person thinks." He said leaning forward in his bed and tilting his head to the side so that his hair flopped into his left eye. Grr he was so cute when he wasn't pushing her brother into a table or a toilet.

"Well Maybe 'Pompey' thinks it would be okay." She said.

"Yeah, and maybe Nate… agrees." He said looking at his socks.

"But 'Pompey' only met 'Nate' yesterday."

"But 'Nate' feels like he's known her a lot longer and doesn't think it really matters. Besides he's seen her around."

"I don't think it matters either." Ginny smiled throwing the name covers out the window- or the door.

He smiled at her for a second and then said, "I don't wanna do this." Ginny nodded. She didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to pat his hand, or give him a hug, or even maybe kiss cheek. But she wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. After all, he only now just admitted to liking her. Now that she thought about it, so had she. It must have happened last night on the stairs. She decided to kiss him on the cheek but hadn't expected Pompey and Adams to walk while she did it. Draco didn't seem to mind but this was one of those rare occurrences when she couldn't help nut feel embarrassed.

Pompey stopped in the doorway and gasped and Adams ran into her not having seen what was going on. "Well, I'm glad you to are becoming such good friends, it will be nice having a friend with you during the treatment." Adams said smiling and putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder as he walked up to them. "Are you ready Dray?"

_'Dray, hahahahaha. I love it!'_

"Never will be." He said sitting back against the wall.

* * *

Well please remember to review!

Caio Cee


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosies and Posies: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

AN: Hey Gilmore of course Draco needs Ginny, where would the world be without girls. Thank you for pointing that out to me though- I never noticed that before but all the stories I've read- besides The Depths of Winter- (recomending if you like slash)- have really always been about Draco being the protector. Well off to eat my pizza rolls- Enjoy and please continue to be faithful reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

-She knew that the potion was supposed to make him sick. But this- this was scaring her. She felt that if he reached for that garbage can again there would be nothing left to throw out. It was later that day, not to long after the potion. He was lying down and she was sitting at his femur, talking to him quietly- nothing important. He wasn't really listening either, but he hadn't let her stop when she tried to. She mostly just explained what was going on in her life- who her friends were, how she was doing in school. Having promise that once he got better then he would have to do the same.

She continued to tell him about her and Myrtle. "I tell her everything, because she doesn't talk to anyone and because she listens so well. I wish there was someone alive like her- besides Nev- because I need that sometimes you know?" he didn't answer but nodded a little, finally beginning to fall asleep. She got quieter as she said. "Any way I met her in my first year, when I was apologizing to her about… something- I ended up breaking down and crying in front of her. She took pity on me- and she's been my female confident ever since." She smiled even though he couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry- about that."

"About what?"

His eyes stayed closed with every word, "Well, I thought it was a regular diary. So- when I told dad to give it to you, I didn't know." He yawned, "He seemed surprised, like it wa' the best idea in the world, I didn't know wha' he knew about it. That it was 'his' I mean."

She blushed, she wasn't expecting this. Why was he trying to give her the diary anyway? He hadn't even known her when it had been slipped into the cauldron. "But you didn't even know who I was." She said deciding to say her thought out loud.

"I saw you, every year when you came down to go shopping with your family. Father had a shop down there, that he had me help out at- so I was almos' always there when you and your family came." He stopped for so long that she thought he had fallen asleep. Pompey and Adams had left her to sit with him while they went somewhere. What was up with adults trusting her with everything, especially the big things? The last time Pince had left her to the library she had found Draco laying on the floor. He started up again, "I guess you could say I had a crush on you the first time I saw you walking behind your Weasley haired mom."

She giggled,_ 'Was not expecting anything like this.' _

He opened his eyes just a little to squint at her, "I'm sorry." He said again, she nodded with a smile. "And if you don't feel the same way- I understand, especially since you have Longbottom." He said raising one eye brow. As if that had cost all his strength he closed his eyes again.

She smiled again and bent down to kiss him on the forehead, she felt like she burnt her lips on his forehead and remembered that he had a headache, but because of the kind of chemo he was using, he wasn't aloud to take anything for it. She put her cool hands to each side of his face and he closed his eyes tighter. She slowly massaged his temples and before she knew it he was sleeping.

She sat at his side staring out the window for about twenty minuets- before she decided she better go get her homework. She had about and hour before Quiddich practice and she had a feeling she was going to fall asleep out on the pitch. She found Pompey in her office and told her her schedule, walking in on what had to be the most intense notes comparing ever, and then set off.

Harry wasn't happy when she walked onto the pitch three minuets late. Apparently her being late was worse then everyone sucking so much, he was such a poopy head sometimes. He shouldn't be worrying about her- but about that new third year beater who could aim and hit really hard but didn't know which way or which ball to hit.

She couldn't help it, she missed flying so much that she seemed to forget anyone was there while she flew with the ball, dodging anyone who had the nerve to stop her. There was no way in the world she would be able to fall a sleep on her broom, but there was always the shower to worry about.

Harry stopped yelling at her after the first five minuets because she was doing so good and set his attentions to the new third year. She was bummed when it was time to go in. But there was another practice the day after tomorrow and then the first match this weekend. Another thing about flying was it was the perfect time to think, which could also be very distracting. She couldn't help but wonder if she was ever gonna get the nerve to kiss Draco, on the lips. Was he a good kisser? She sure hoped so. '_Woah, that was close,'_ she thought as she dodged a ball she hadn't seen coming at her. She would have to practice clearing her mind when she played or she was going to get herself killed.

She showered and changed quickly, not drowning herself, thank gawd. Now being only one of two girls on the team making it twice as easy to get done. She ran up to the hospital wing and into the door closing it behind her and throwing it at the bed closest to the door. She twirled around and noticed that Draco was up staring out the window. She thought for sure he'd still be sleeping. If she's have been as sick as he was earlier she would never wake up, hoping that if she continued to sleep she wouldn't have to go through that again. But then again he still looked like he could fall onto the bed any second. She smiled and walked over next to him. He looked at her frowning and whispered, "Did you have fun?"

"Uh, yea." She said wondering what he was thinking about and if she should be saying how awful it had been instead. He looked horrible, really pale- more then usual- and tired, even more now that she got closer. But she couldn't help but think he looked just as hot as ever. His hair was kind of moved by the wind, and he was still sitting there like nothing was wrong. The moon was sparkling off his grey eyes.

He nodded though and said, "I don't think I made the team this year." He joked halfheartedly.

She sat down next to him and he looked at her, as usual, right in the eyes. She shivered again, "Well when you get better I bet we could go flying."

"Yea, well by then I'll have forgotten the thrill."

"Then maybe we'll do it earlier, I'm sure there's a way." She said flopping onto the bed next to him and closing her eyes. She laid with her legs hanging off one side and her head hanging off the other. She yawned, "Even if we have to… get seat belts." She said.

"Tired?" he asked laying back on his bed and finally relaxing a little. He had been mad that she was able to do stuff and he wasn't. But it wasn't her fault, and it wasn't like she was shoving it in his face. "Yea, Late to bed early to rise, makes me always yawning but wise. And a little bit dizzy." She said sitting up, all the blood rushing back to her head- laying in the bed the right way, and closing her eyes again. She closed her eyes even tighter making her forehead wrinkle, "So how are you feeling?" she asked worriedly mad at herself for not asking earlier.

"Like I wanna go sit on those stairs again." He said smirking.

She fumbled to sitting resting her body weight in her arms. "Do you think Pompey will mind?" her eyes wide now.

"Not if we don't tell her." He said quietly looking at her door.

"If I get in trouble, I'msaying you made me." she said, her smile brightening. She stood up and putting her hand out to him to pull him up.

He took it still smirking, "I won't get in trouble, I'm sick."

"I don't think those rules apply to you…Dray." She laughed.

He put his figures to his lips curved into the smile, shushing her, and grabbed his wand following her as she pretended to tip toe out the door. Not that it mattered, they were both beginning to think they really were doing something else in there.

-They walked really slowly, because both were really tired. But they stopped at the same case they'd stopped yesterday. They sat half way up, for some reason people just didn't walk past them. And the two who did were little first year Hufflepuffs that saw them and decided they needed to be left alone, completely avoiding 'their' staircase.

"-And then Myrtle was like, "You are not seriously considering going out with him, because she think Mike is like the ugliest and snobbiest guy in my year, she would know. She sneaks into the boys bathrooms more often then you threw up today." He laughed watching her every move. She was one of those people who talked with their whole body. Her hands flew around in the air and her mouth got wider whenever she thought of something he might find interesting. They had about a half hour until curfew, and he knew that Pompey had to be out looking for them by now. But he couldn't stop her even if he did feel like he was about to pass out sleeping.

"But she didn't really know that much about him, he really was nice, but a horrible kisser. Actually I don't really know if he was because I've only had two other boyfriends before to compare- and they were not any better." She stopped and threw her head back laughing. "I'm sorry, you don't care do you? I know, why don't you tell me about your friends? I'm sure they're more interesting then mine."

"Probably." He joked leaning back onto his elbows.

She gasped punching his shoulder. He winced and she almost hit herself. "I'm sorry." she said biting her nails.

"What for, No biggy." He said. He smiled at her to reassure her and then pulled her into a sideways hug. But he didn't let her go. She sat there for a while tense, but after a few minuets she relaxed and went on talking about Myrtle. "You know what?" he asked after they had gone back into a short silence again. "Next time we sneak out, I think we should go see her."

"Eh, maybe we can just get her to meet us here. Two reasons, the bathroom is about two more flights up and I really would rather sit on the stairs then the floor of a bathroom." She sighed. "But I don't think she would like you."

"Why not, is she to good for me?" he smiled.

"Oh. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure she's seen you before and all. But she has this thing against Malfoy's." she said hoping he didn't make her explain.

But he understood, "Oh right that, forgot." Myrtle was still a little iffy about the whole diary thing, though she completely forgave Ginny she was still a little poed at the Malfoy's.

They sat there together, Ginny in his arms, not talking for about ten minuets before Draco couldn't stand it anymore. "So what's your passion?" she looked at him confused and he laughed saying, "Like dancing, writing, drawing, fencing?"

"Oh, well let's see, I really like Quiddich- it's about the only thing I actually succeed in, but what I like even more is gardening." She said stretching her arms out in front of them and examining her hands. "These hands were made to be green. Last year I planted these climbing pink flowers, and the entire side of the house where my room is, is covered in pink." He smiled. "You?"

"Uh… well I like Quiddich to- and flying. But I'm not as good at those as playing the guitar." He said squeezing her tighter saying, "Don't tell anyone but don't laugh either because I really would like you to hear me some day. I'm rather good, been playing since I was five. My father taught me to be the best, better then him. So that my son can be better then me."

"I hope you wouldn't do that to your son."

"Do what? Make him play guitar?"

"No, make him think he has to be perfect. The pressure would be unbearable." She shivered. "I should know, I'm-"

"-Perfect." He said smiling. And then he leaned in and kissed her temple. Eep! Was he ever gonna kiss her- like actually on the lips? She would never want to be the first one to, but if he didn't soon she was going to break and do it herself. Curfew was unbearably close and both of them were far to tired to make excuses. "We better get back." He said standing up next to her and grabbing her hand to help her up this time.

She wouldn't grab it and she was shaking her head. "Nope."

"No. what Weas?" he asked frowning. He was starting to get tired now that he had decided he was going back.

She was starting to become rather fond of the nick name he had given her. "I want to ask a question since you got to." She said crossing her arms in front of her smug but smiling look on her face.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" he asked and then yawned.

She stood up quickly, worriedly she asked, "Are you getting tired?"

"Well yea, I've only been sleeping all day." He joked and then yawned again.

"I'm sorry."

"Fer what?" he said stepping down a stair and looking up at her.

"We shouldn't have come up here, we should have stayed in the room," she said jumping down to his step. "I know I'll ask you on the way there."

"I don't need to be walked back Weasley." He said annoyed. She had already sat with him almost all day, while he was sick, while he was sleeping, while he complained about how he was feeling.

"Well I wanna ask you a question and I don't think it's fair that I don't get to ask it now." She said making up the best excuse she could to be able to make sure he made it to the hospital wing safely.

"Whatever, Weas." He said, and she could tell he was mad. He swirled around and began walking fast down the stairs. She had to run down them to keep up with him. But she didn't even have a question to ask, so this was at least giving her time.

But after a minuet of silence and running after him she screeched, "Malfoy, Jesus wait a second." He turned around to see her panting and holding her side. "Slow down."

He walked up to her wincing, "Sorry, got a stitch?"

She took a big breath and looked up at him hand on her knees, "Just a little. Short legged people misery." She let the rest of the breath out at the end.

"Right." He said looking guiltily around. She began walking again and he followed slower then before. "So what's your question?"

Dang, she still hadn't thought of anything. "Uh, what's one thing- one thing you, um…" dang, she regretted walking with him now, "Okay, one thing you regret most in your life?"

He stopped in his tracks and it took her a few more steps to notice, she turned, "What." Then she saw his face. "Okay never mind Bad question, mine would be regretting I ever asked that." She said her face draining of color. She started walking again thinking he would follow. She was about to go around the corner to the door before she realized he still wasn't following. She squinted down the hallway to see him still standing there. Freaking she ran to him, holding her side from the stitch she was still fighting.

He looked up when she got there. Seeing her worried face he said, "I don't think I can tell you yet."

"I know that, I already said you didn't have to."

"Oh." He said quietly. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Draco, are you listening, I said you don't have to tell me."

He looked up nodding. "Well I will, I promise, but not right now."

"Okay." She said looking at his face. He was starting to look worse and she couldn't help but push him forward. "It's not that important to me, don't worry about it so much." She grabbed his hand and began to walk faster, "Come on."

They didn't talk the rest of the way back until he was about to shut the door behind him. "Tomorrow?" he nodded.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"No I mean I'll tell you tomorrow, if I can." He said kissing her forehead. "I don't have chemo tomorrow so I should be well enough to finish a sentence unlike today. If I don't sleep all day."

"Uh, okay. You don't have to, remember?" She reminded him wishing she hadn't even asked anymore. It seemed to be draining all his energy just thinking about it.

He smiled and closed the door as she heard Pompey shrieking behind the door.

She heard him make up some excuse about needing to take a walk and about her having left a little while ago and not being there. Heard Pompey breath a little fire at him and then shoo him into his bed. Now she just had to make it through the common room and to bed without getting stopped. That would be simple enough.

She was so tired.

* * *

Remember to review, Winks; )

Ciao Cee


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosies and Posies:Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

AN: Well I stayed up until5 this morning writting typing, and in order to put this upI had to sit in my spider infested- one huge one i couldnt kill and had twodifferent neighbors over to try to for me. One of the different neighbors is here and sad that i just called her the different Neighbor, so this chapter is dedicated to Kel. Well im off to the library,cause Kel can drive, and then ill put the much shorter chapter 6 up.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She had to get up at five thirty for a choir practice and then after breakfast she had two classes. She popped into the hospital wing for lunch and flew out half an hour later on a mission to get her homework from the rest of the classes. She'd be in the hospital wing the rest of the day helping the elders do some testing and having them explain more about what everything meant.

It seemed like everyone was yelling at her that day. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all yelled at her as she was running out the hole this morning about how she shouldn't keep her schedule so busy or she was going to get sick. At choir practice the conductor screamed at her to get more sleep because he voice was staring to sound tired. If she was going to keep her solo then she was going to have to come more awake to class.

Draco was yelling at her because she hadn't ever mentioned anything to him about being in choir and he had found out during lunch that she was a vegetarian. He was just mad that he hadn't noticed it before. He always yelled at her when she didn't tell him something though, feeling jealous that other people knew things about her and he didn't. Or well, that's was she guessed. And to top it all off, Nev had quietly hissed at her as she passed his desk to leave with her homework, that he was getting in trouble with the trio for her not being around enough. Oh well, then maybe to shut them up she was going to have to threaten to leave the team, to 'free her schedule' as they had put it this morning.

So she wasn't in the best mood when she walked back into the hospital wing. But she hadn't expected the same of Draco. He was yelling at Pompey and Adams when she walked in about Gawd knows what. Both of them looked like they were about to hit him. She walked up to him her eyebrow arched and a sideways smile, "What's going on?"

"Oh for Gawd sakes finally, maybe you can calm him down." Pompey sighed.

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here. And don't bring Ginny into this, it's not her fault you two don't know how to do your job correctly." He screamed.

"And how would you know any other way besides ours, we are the only way!" Adams screamed back.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. She smiled and walked up to him, "Not having a good day?" she sat down next to him.

"Today I've been stuck twelve times. And now I've been told they need more. I just want to go to sleep." He growled glaring in their direction.

"What do you still need to do?" she asked them softly. She was a little annoyed with them to. If it was something they could do tomorrow then she was going to give them a piece of her mind.

"We just have to take a little blood." Pompey said as calmly as possible.

"Can't you just do it tomorrow?" she asked her eyebrow back into standing position.

"Well yes, but it will just take a second." Adams said still in a loud enough voice to be considered shouting. Pompey put her hand on his arm and he relaxed a little. She looked over at Draco. His chin was still up, arms still crossed, and he was staring out the window. Obviously hadn't changed his mind.

"How do you do it?"

"What?" Pompey and Adams screeched.

Draco looked over interested. "Well, I wouldn't mind trying."

He looked at them enthusiastically. She couldn't tell if he was okay with it or not. Pompey looked pissed now, "No, I don't think your ready for this."

"Well she's got to practice eventually sweets." Adams said.

"Yes, eventually, but not this." Pompey said angrily.

Draco who was following the conversation intently still hadn't said anything. "Would be okay with you if I did it Draco?" she asked with a soft smile.

He shrugged and smiled, "I guess so." Pompey threw her hands up and stomped out of the room.

Adams instructed her on what she was going to be doing and stayed there while she did it, making sure she didn't mess up. But she didn't. Draco watched the top of her head as she did, still sitting next to him on the bed. Now facing each other with their legs crossed. She dabbed it with the cotton ball and looked up at him smiling and handing the syringe to Adams. "All done."

Adams smiled, "Thanks Ginny. Umm… I'll just leave you two here and… Ginny can come in and tell us when you've fallen asleep." Neither answered so he just popped his eyebrows and walked out. "Alrighty."

"Did I hurt you?" she asked quietly.

"Nah," he said.

It wasn't like awkward or anything. Because she was way used to him staring her in the eyes now. But it was weird. Just minuets ago she had walked in ready to clobber someone, and now she wished everyone could be as happy as she was right now. They were both just sitting there in the middle of the bed staring into each others eyes, randomly glancing at other parts of their faces whenever then felt like it. I mean, she knew if she were to walk in on something like this she probably would have turned around and laughed her arse off. She always thought this kind of stuff seemed a little corny. She'd never done anything like this with her previous boyfriends. But for some reason it didn't seem so corny anymore.

"So what did you say?" Ginny asked him laughing.

"I told him that he should just do whatever the heck he wanted. I mean why would I care who he goes out with?" he said, referring to Blasie and Pansy.

Her back was facing him as he was trying to remember how to braid hair. His mother used to make him do it because the house-elves took far to long for her. He kept screwing up but he wanted to see if he could still do it, he knew he'd remember sooner or later.

Ginny laughed, "I always thought Pansy had thing for you. It was like she was always following you around, or something."

"Oh no. That was me, I followed her around. I had a little thing for her in fourth year but I grew out of it when I realized she was just dating me out of pity. She, I found out. Knew a little bit more about me then I would have liked."

"Something I don't know?"

"No. I am referring to my health."

She frowned knowing he couldn't see her. Who the heck would go out with someone just because she felt bad for them? She yawned and said, "I thought you were tired?"

"I am. But I wanna get this first." He looped another group of hair and wrapped the hair tie around it. "Wala! Okay turn around."

She smiled and spun on the bed. She threw some model poses at him and blew some kisses. "How do I look?"

He smiled, "As amazin' as ever my dear." He said holding squared fingers in front of his eye and pretending to take pictures. He pulled his fake camera away from his face and grabbed her face lightly. Her hands dropped to the bed and she looked at him questionably. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

She giggled. Never had she been asked permission to be kissed. He looked a little worried but she nodded still smiling. Well she sure was sorry that she hadn't just kissed him the second they met, because she was definitely happy to find that he was quite possibly the best kisser EVAH!

And she was also quiet upset when it was over. Maybe he wasn't thinking the same thing, maybe he thought it sucked. It hadn't been that long- was she that bad. Maybe it wasn't her ex's that had been bad, maybe it was her. He smiled at her though, letting one had drop and the other pushed the braid off her shoulder before it to fell to him knees. "That was definitely better then I thought it would be."

She gasped, "You thought it would be bad?"

"No." he laughed, "Well I didn't know how it would be, but this was way better then I would have thought." She cocked her head to the side as if to say 'what!' he laughed again. "Well…I feel stupid admitting this but you were kind of…my first kiss."

"What the heck? How could you be a kiss virgin? Your like…_the_ hottest guy in school."

Oops. He was blushing she hoped she hadn't embarrassed him or anything it was just. Well he was hot though. When she looked at him she realized she hadn't embarrassed him she'd pissed him off. "Well sorry. Maybe you wouldn't have kissed anyone either if you had my parents. If you weren't constantly worried about your father finding out and killing her. I don't have to worry about that any more with him in Azkaban. But you have no right." He said as loud as he had spoken to the healers earlier. Was it just her, or were his eyes turning blue? She gasped and leaned back. Yep they were definitely turning blue.

"Woah?" she said out loud.

Draco winced again and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." He said laying against the wall behind him.

"Huh?" she said looking away from them.

"You heard what I said."

"Oh right, right." She said looking back into grey eyes.

"What wrong with you?"

"You have grey eyes."

"You…just noticed that now?"

"No. They were blue."

"Uh, No Weas-"

"When you got mad they turned blue." She said smiling.

"Oh, okay never been told this before." He said sitting back up again. They laughed for a little while and then Draco suddenly stopped, "Ya know what I just realized?"

"No." she said chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"I can't stay mad at you."

She pointed at him smiling, "You know, I have noticed that."

He smiled for a second and then frowned. "I didn't stop them."

She looked at him from the corners of her eyes, "What are we talking about now?"

"That's what I regret most. I didn't stop them, I could have convinced them- you know? They listen to me, they trust me. But I just let them." He said his head falling away from her eyes to the sheets.

"Let them what?" she asked slowly putting her hand on his knee.

"Become death eaters." He said looking up at her like she was supposed to have known what she was talking about. "But now. I mean it doesn't matter because Voldemort had them finish school before he actually gives them any mission. But what are they gonna have to do when schools out?"

"Wait, it isn't your fault. Even if you were able to convince them do you seriously think that their father would have let them get out of it. Your dad probably would have made you to if he hadn't have gone to jail."

"Yea I thought about that too."

"Then why do you regret it so much?"

"Are you saying that's a stupid thing to regret?" he said, light blue.

"No, of course not. I just mean that you should calm down a little." She said wondering why Pompey and Adams weren't out here by now.

"I am calm." He screamed standing on his knees on the bed. "You know what I'm tired, maybe you should go so I can get some sleep." He said scowling at her.

She stood up slowly starring at him cautiously. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She looked at him frowning before she shut the door. He was still kneeling there tired and mad, watching her go. She spoke quietly but she knew he could hear him, "Well so much for not being able to stay mad at me. I like you better when they were grey." And she slammed the door.

* * *

_Please remember to review! thank you again, I feel sad when my sisters stories get more reviews then mine. She got 4 chapters for her first chapter. But i gotta be the good older sister and tell you that if you like Inu Yasha you should go check it out!_

_till later Ciao Cee_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosies and Posies: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

AN: I haven't had any writters block and I hope it stays this easy and fun to write. Sad part is is that my sis really is getting more reviews then me. But she doesnt even know what to typenext, anI can write like- BAM! yea! rockstar Well IM off to go eat dinner and write more, hope you still like it becuase i haven't given people a chance toread.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Since it was still early in the evening when she got in she didn't meet much people on the way to her room. No one that stopped her anyway. She fell sleep the second she hit the pillow. Screw her thoughts, they weren't gonna be able to keep her awake, she was way to tired. It had been about six when she fell sleep and when she woke up the next morning she was ashamed to find that it was six in the morning. She had slept twelve flippin' hours, how depressing. Her first class wasn't until nine though so she had time to finish a little bit of her homework and start a paper before she had choir.

She dropped by the kitchens and grabbed something to eat on the way up to the astronomy tower. Two pieces of toast and a hard boiled egg were jammed into her mouth before she got there and she took her seat next to Neville who had flunked last year and had to retake it because it was one of the standard classes.

He looked surprised to see her and smiled as she took out her books, "Hey Gin."

'_It's Weas,'_ she thought for a second then remembered that in fact it was Gin. Had been her entire life. "Hey Nev."

"I didn't think you'd be here today. I didn't see you get in last night so I figured you'd sleep until mid day."

"Yea, no- I had twelve hours of sleep last night." She assured him with a nod.

"Wow, I don't think you've- nope you have _never_ slept that long, things going okay with Malfoy."

"Oh, yea fine. I took blood from him yesterday. Yep." She nodded pretending that it was really strictly healer and patient, and that she was really proud of herself. "There thinking that tomorrow they might let me help with all the test." She said sounding enthusiastic. To be honest she was just hoping there was a tomorrow. All Draco had to do was say he didn't want her there anymore and she would have to stop helping

He looked at her excited, "I'm glad you're so happy. You would think working with Malfoy would be hell." He said his eyes following the teacher into the room.

"I-It's okay most of the time." She said sticking her nose into her book.

She thought she better at least see if she was still eating lunch with him, if she was even aloud to come anymore. But when she got there he was under his covers, obviously sleeping. So she walked into Pompey's office instead. Pompey and Adams were both hunched over their own piece of paper. Nate had hid elbow in the desk and his head in his hand and Pompey was scribbling something on hers. They both looked up smiling slightly when she walked in. She wished Draco could have seen this. They weren't doing anything after all but completely doused in their work. "I guess he's not up yet then?" Pompey asked. He hadn't told them what had happened last night.

She shook her head, "No."

She tutted, "That boy. I walked in there this morning about six and he still hadn't slept, said he hadn't slept all night. Finally fell asleep after about eight. Refused the take any sleeping potions."

She looked over at Adams to see him frowning at his paper. Pompey broke the silence again, "You can go eat lunch down in the great hall if you'd like. I'm sure your friends miss you."

"Would be okay if I just ate out there anyway, I'm getting kind of used to it and besides its closer to my next class." She added for good measure, even though she had no intention of going to class.

"That would be fine, and he wakes up while you're in there could you come and get his tray. He didn't even try to eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning."

Adams looked up at this, "And tell him he better have a good reason for not taking his potion again last night because I'm gonna beat his ass the second I see him awake."

Ginny gasped. And turned around before her face turn to immediate guilt. "Okay, right Mister Adams." She said but before she shut the door she remembered her tray. "I need this." She said pointing at the door and leaving quietly.

She set the tray down in front of her on the bed pulled her bag off her shoulder to set it next to her. She pulled out her dream diary and started jotting down all that she could remember from last night's dreams, a banana in one hand and her pen in the other. Looking up trying to remember what happened next in her dream. She shoved a bit portion of the banana in her mouth tapping her pen in the notebook. She looked over at Draco trying to chew the large amount of food in her mouth to see him looking at her. "mohrnin'," she said dropping food out of her mouth onto her tray.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?" he asked looking like he couldn't figure out why she was there.

She swallowed what was left and grabbed for what had fallen, "I think we had a similar conversation before." She said sticking it in her mouth.

"Eww, it fell out of your mouth, that's naste."

She stuck her tongue out showing him the bananay guts. He laughed as she shut her mouth again and swallowed. She smiled and dropped the peel onto the tray. She broke off a piece of toast and shoving that in her mouth asked, "So you didn't tell?"

"Why should I tell, it was my fault."

"Is that why you didn't take your medicine because you thought it was your fault?"

"It was, I shouldn't have blown up on you like that."

She stopped tapping her pen and stood up her notebook falling onto the floor. The layed her pen where she had been sitting and sat down on his bed at his side. He sat up and looked at her. His hair was all in disarray and she longed to comb it with her fingers and put back to how it should be, but she had to know everything was alright with them first.

"Listen," she said patting her knees, "I don't know if you know this but…it's been known for read heads to have quite a temper-"

"-Weasy no seriously." He said trying to stop her.

"Yes, seriously, I know." She said trying to make it sound like it was a horrible thing that she was ashamed of. She put her hand over her eyes for effect, "I've been trying to cope with it for years, but there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry but," she cut the crap and looked into his eyes. "It takes two to fight."

He smiled, "There you go again. Dang why do you gotta be so ugly."

She giggled and then pretended to be hurt as she said, "Me, Did you look in the mirror this morning. Your has gone whack." she reached up and ran her finger through her hair. She pulled her hand out to go for another spot giggling, "It's crazy, Woah… major hair lossage." She said pulling her hair filled fingers to her. "I think I'm gonna put this in a locket and wear it with me everywhere." She said trying to make light of the situation. She realized that this was supposed to happen and she didn't want him to think it grossed her out.

"Or maybe you should get a Tupperware container instead and you can just carry it around in her back pack all the time."

"Ah." She said pointing and nodding. She jumped off the bed grabbing her notebook and writing it as she said it out loud, "Things to buy, Tupp…er…ware."

He laughed and then the door to the office flew open hitting the wall behind. Adams looked like he was going to strangle Draco. She looked over at Draco and opened her mouth in and O then said quietly, "I forgot to tell you- Adams go back and then come back in I didn't get to tell him yet." But he didn't budge. "Right well, I was supposed to tell you that your going to get your ass beat, and what was the other thing?" she said looking up at the ceiling as Adams stomped forward, "Oh yea. He's pissed." She said smiling and sitting down to hear the long lecture she knew was about to come.

"Okay so explain how this isn't supposed to make me feel like shit again?" Draco asked looking kind of pissed but excited at the same time.

She had decided after lunch that she was going to take him out flying. She had talked it over enough with Adams and Pompey who said that they didn't want him flying alone. She worked it out so that she could just sit on the back and hold on while he just did whatever he wanted. They'd agreed but also refused to let them go alone saying that someone had to be there to make sure everything went okay.

"What you don't want to ride with me?" she said pouting.

He smiled, "Never mind, can we just get on?"

She smiled and handed him the broom. He sat on it and she scooted on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'll start low, are you ready."

"Yes, but wait." She said grabbing his arm before they pushed off, "Go strait for the sky."

He laughed and counted to three. They pushed off and flew at a slant high into the sky. When he thought they were high enough he evened out and began to turn slightly towards the stand Adams and Pompey were in. Ginny waved as they flew by and threw her head back to feel the wind. There was and entirely different rush to sitting in the back. It was comfortable, you didn't have to worry about anything except holding on. She leaned into him and layed her cheek on his back. "You having fun?" she asked after they had been flying a few minuets.

He nodded, "I really missed this, thanks." He said and she could hear a smile in his voice.

They flew for about three hours. Pompey and Adams kept yelling at them to get down, because they were so bored of waiting, but Draco refused to listen and Ginny refused to make him stop something that he was enjoying so obviously much. She forgot about everything and just enjoyed the ride herself. Maybe she shouldn't have forgotten everything though because when she looked down after a while, she noticed two red spots moving onto the pitch, Ron and Harry. "Shit."

"What?" Draco asked.

"I forgot, I have practice today."

"Do we need to get off?" he asked looking down and finally noticing why she had remembered. "Oh."

Harry and Ron stared at them as they descended and landed in front of them. Harry looked confused and Ron looked both confused and pissed. So of course he was the first to say something. "What the heck?"

Ginny looked over at Draco asking without asking if she was aloud to say anything about them, because she was almost positive there was a them. He smiled softly and then set his hand on the small of her back reassuring her. "We were flying a little bit before practice." She said quietly.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Draco asked rudely and she had to put both hands on Ron's chest to stop him from jumping at Draco. She really didn't know if Draco could even protect himself when he wasn't sick. But there was no way he'd be able to stop Ron now. She had noticed Draco beginning to shake on the broom from holding them up so much. He was tired, she knew, and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from kickin' some big brother butt if he started at Draco again.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm, "What if we do Malfoy?" he said and she could tell he was fighting the urge to jump at him too.

Ginny stared both of the other men down, both of them looked at her as she started to walk away, Draco's hand still on her back. "I'll be a little late for practice Harry, I have to-" she stopped herself, "Go somewhere really quick." She was going to get yelled at later. But now she didn't care. When they were inside the castle she said, "That was close, sorry I almost told them."

"Are you going to get in trouble?"

"Most definitely." She nodded and then seeing his worried glance at her she smiled. "Don't worry about me. Ron and Harry would never hit me, they just yell a lot."

"Even so, if you have to you can tell them about me. It's not long until someone notices that I'm missing all my classes and figures it out. I don't want you getting in even more trouble when they do." He said leading her towards the hospital wing.

"I don't mind."

"Neither do I." He promised.

She sighed, "Alright, if they say anything, I might take you up that offer. My excuses are getting lame anways." She licked her lips and sniffed the air. "Oh, smells good, I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry."

"I like my food."

"What do you wanna do tonight?"

"Well if Pompey tells me that you got enough sleep while I'm gone then maybe we could go check out the girls bathroom."

"Ah," he said after a second understanding, "Myrtle agreed to talk to me?"

"I don't know, I haven't talk to her in two days. But I know she likes to have visitors so she'll be happy to see us."

"Alright, if you come back safe and I don't have to go kill any Potters or Weasley's then I would love to." He said opening the door and heading to his bed. She stopped so he did to. She kissed him- on the lips, finally- and smiled as she walked out the door. "C ya." She waved over her shoulder.

* * *

Please review 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Firstly, and I hope im not wrong, but Im almost positive it is spelt Pomfrey... eh... and if nothing else I'm almost positive her nick name if Pompey, at least by the teachers I mean.Id also like to say I've been busy and thats what im going to say becuase I have, stupid nine more days of school. I already had a sleepover thursday-saturday, then monday-tues. and tonight I finally dont have anything so... I got to write! Ooo I missed it (-)(-) I'm so tired though. I m'nt used to getting up early and I joined this like big sis program... cause Im a junior- and so I was like up at nine this morning and 7 yesterday. sighs wells, hope its good i think it is, but I think that about almost everything I write by myself... thats how I am, some call it self-centered I call it self-confidence, YEAH! Woohoo I posted before midnight... its 9pm even, theres way time to spare?**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

She walked back onto the pitch in her uniform, wishing that she could just go hide in a corner. But she knew they had to know. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell them yet.

Ron and Harry were waiting for her on the ground while Ron Harry barked orders to his team. Jeez, it wasn't that big of- okay yea it was a big deal. She was, she was what- dating? Well whatever it was called it was with Harry and Ron's enemy and that was a big deal. They frowned at her when she walked to them and she had the idea that they weren't just mad at her but disappointed. And what were the first words out of Ron's mouth? "Gin, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you of all people would be able to keep Malfoy from getting to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, but then she noticed Harry's face. "Harry, are you okay?"

He screamed so loud that she thought there was a good chance everyone in on the pitch and Neville who was waiting for her at the lake, heard. "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME? IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME JELOUS?" He calmed down a little and said, "Because it's working."

Ginny looked at him uncomfortably, and Ron nodded. "See now Gin, you can stop this- he misses you." He smiled like that was something she wanted to hear all along.

Her mouth open she sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. Harry smiled and grabbed her kissing her. Ginny sputtered and jumped out of his grasp, "Ewww." She said spitting. "Jeez Harry." _'has anybody ever told you you're a horrible kisser?' _"Okay listen, I'm sorry that you're mad at me but eh…" she searched for what to say and then just shook her head. "But I don't care."

Ron looked at her scowling, "So you're seriously into Malfoy?"

"Yea, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"How long had this been going on?"

Hmm how long indeed, "Almost a week."

"A week, a week… please tell me when you were planning on telling me this?" Ron screamed and Ginny watched Harry slowly, sadly back away and then fly into the air to scream at a very unlucky third year.

Ginny thought about it. "I guess when he… got better."

"Got better, what is he sick? He's probably just faking it again Gin. You're setting yoursel-"

Now it was her turn to scream, "Ronald, shut your mouth. You are so stupid, he is not faking it, do you understand me?"

"Ginny, he's Malfoy how would you know." He said trying to reason with her in a much calmer voice- now starting to look worried.

"Listen," she whispered. "He is sick. I- I don't even know if he's going to get better."

Ron reached for her hand as she started to cry and walked her behind a stand, "What's going on Ginny?" he said patting her back.

She looked up with a tear stuck in her eye, "Have you ever heard of cancer?" he shook his head and sat down in the grass motioning for her to sit in front of him. She did her best to explain everything. "Right now he's going through something called chemo. It makes him sick, and kills some of the cancer cells. He can never be entirely rid of it," she said wiping the tear that finally fell down her cheek.

"But, is he going to die?" and she could see the troubled look in his eyes.

"I hope not." She said laying down and curling up into a ball with her eyes closed.

Ron lay down next to her with his arms behind his head staring up at the sky. "That's why he's so pale."

"That's why they all are."

"You know, I don't think it would be okay for you to go to practice, Harry isn't happy." He said looking over at her.

She opened her eyes, "No. I need this time. Flying calms me, besides I don't have anything else to do and I told Draco if he didn't sleep we weren't going… to see Myrtle."

He sat up with his knees raised, and put his arms on his knees, "Then make sure you stick up for me when I miss half the goals." He smiled standing up and helped her up.

In stead of yelling at her, Harry totally ignored her. So when he started yelling at Ron for missing a goal the only way she could shut him up was to throw the quaffel at him. He yelled at her a little after that but mostly stayed on the third year, who was getting much better, but looked like he was about to quit the team.

She ran up the stairs two a time, something about Ron knowing made her happy. She was half way up the stairs before she remembered that she was supposed to meet Neville at the lake. She swung around on the last step and fell down the last few, she picked herself up off the floor and started running again, slamming into Neville himself, on his way up to the common room? She took a deep breath, "Oh, hi." She said panting.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yea," she laughed. "I just fell down the last few steps. I was just coming down to see you, guess what, Ron said it was okay for me and Draco to be together." She gasped realizing what she just said, she'd never told Neville about her and Draco.

He frowned at first because he felt bad about being left in the dark. The the brightest smile she'd ever seen took over his entire face, "That's great," he said hugging her.

She was confused, she knew he had been over her- they had broken up, but for some reason she thought he might at least be a little bit mad. "I have to tell you something too. Now that your… nevermind- but I, guess what I mean?" okay he was a little to excited, she could barely understand what he was saying.

"Eh, I don't know." She said smiling and happy that he was so happy.

"Luna asked me out last night." He said, "At first I didn't know, because I felt like I had to ask you first, but now that you've got Draco I know your over me and I can go out with Luna."

She laughed. "What do you mean, now that you over me?"

"Well, it was kind of obvious. I mean even after we broke up you still hugged me like you used to when we were together and you would kiss me whenever we left each other and I thought you thought that we weren't even broke up. I couldn't figure out why you were still even talking to me, when Ron broke up with Lavender she completely stopped talking to him." He said cracking each finger one at a time.

Ginny smiled and walked a little bit closer, "Nev, you do know that you are one of the best people in the world right? That Luna is the luckiest girl ever." She smiled as he blushed.

He nodded and then said to her seriously, "Draco too," he smiled.

She walked in smiling as she walked into the healers office. Again both were sitting at there opposite desks, doing their work. It was kind of scary being in there, I mean, if there was that much to do- she didn't know if she'd be able to have no free time on her schedule. "How long has he been sleeping?" she asked quietly hoping she didn't scare them, neither had noticed her entrance.

Both looked up quickly and then smiled at her when they saw her and smiled. Adams was the one to answer, "He made us give him a sleeping potion the second we got back, surprised us both. He normally had to be forced to drink one. As long as I can remember that boy has barely slept, it's like a phobia.

She smiled and left, flopping on her bed she fell asleep staring at him.

"Ginny"

"Och," both people screamed as their heads banged as she flew forward, eyes still closed, at the sound of her voice. She opened her eyes to see a fuzzy version of Draco on the floor holding his head. She jumped out of bed slipped on the rug in between the two beds and fell on her butt. Laughing both of them pulled themselves up onto Draco's bed.

"How are you feeling," they both asked each other at the same time laughing again.

"I'm fine." They both said again and this time they just looked at each other oddly.

Draco bowed in her direction telling her she could speak the next word first, "Do you feel like going to see Myrtle?"

He smiled, "Please." He said sitting up and setting up the talking charm again. "Have you ever noticed that they never come in here when we're talking?" he asked smiling. "I still wonder what they do in there."

"Actually, I think they seriously do work." She frowned. "Every time I go in there they're working anyway." She said making her bed that still hadn't been worked on yet.

Draco frowned at the door and the looked at Ginny, frowning even deeper he turned away from her, "Well, I think I know why… I don't really know why I kept this from you but, it turns out the dad ran out of meds at prison a few weeks back and- well supposedly he's going through the exact same thing I'm going through."

Ginny, who had been pulling a few things out of her bag, shot a look at him, "Why the heck _would_ you keep that from me anyway?" she asked, this made no sense you think he's have been jumping for joy.

"Well, you know I thought if you knew that that was the reason I had missed taking mine you might… I don't know, I didn't know how you'd react actually." He said walking over to the medicine cupboard and taking out one of the smaller pain reliever potions… one for headaches.

No, she wasn't mad, she was worried. He drank the potion and coughed at it's burning flavor. She walked over to him, behind him, and wrapped her arms around him. He was so tall that all she _could_ reach was his waist. He threw the flask on the bed next to them and grabbed his hands, stroking her fingers with his thumb he said, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer just stayed there, not moving, hoping he would just stay there for a while too. He pulled her around front instead and wrapped her in his arms, in a hug. They stayed like that for a while- he ran his fingers through her hair and she rubbed his back, with her face in his chest. After a few minuets he pulled away and led her out the door, he walked them to the stairs and then she led them the rest of the way to the bathroom. She hadn't had a chance yet to ask Myrtle about meeting them at the stairs, so they had to go a few more flight then usual and Ginny could see that Draco was tired as they walked though the door.

"Myrtle?" Ginny asked. She dragged Draco over to wear she normally sat, a wall far away from the sinks, and they sat down. Normally she had her diary and her pencils with her, but they had left in such a hurry that she hadn't had time to get them.

A splash and then a Happy voice started "Ginn-" and then as Myrtle flew out of her toilets both people watched her face move from a smiled to a frown. Then she looked angry. "What are _you_ doing here," then she looked at Ginny, "What is_ he_ doing her?"

Ginny frowned, "I wanted to introduce you two." She said calmly.

Myrtle looked even more mad at this. "Why in the world would you think that I would want to talk to him, why are you even talking to him?" she asked looking like she was about the explode. One of the mirrors started to shake.

Ginny was shaking too, but she was scared. Myrtle didn't get mad… she got sad… she cried, she could be happy and sad, not mad. Draco, who was holding her hand, felt her shaking and looked at her worried. He gripped her hand tighter and screamed. "Hey, stop it." He pointed to the mirror, as they both stood up.

This was not what Myrtle wanted to hear though, and the mirror cracked. Ginny shrieked and grabbed Draco shoulder with her other hand, squeezing, if a little to tight. He shrieked and pushed her off him, rubbing his arm. The mirror stopped shaking and Myrtle was looking at them both like she was again ready to cry. Ginny, not worried about the ghost any more, walked the step in between her and Draco and looked at him with a worried glazed look. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" She said taking the hand that had stopped on his shoulder and was not just covering the spot.

She held it again and dragged him back to the wall to sit down, now having the ghost full attention she said, "Myrtle, remember when we played truth or dare, and I told you that I don't trust easily." Myrtle nodded looking comforted by the words. "Well this an exception." She said with a smile. Myrtle looked, again, like she was about to cry. "Listen Myrtle…I've become really good friends with Draco, actually better then friends. And well, I just wanted to introduce him to my other best friends, you know like you and Neville." She said switching her legs so she had one tucked on her and the other in front of her.

There was a sudden burst of light in the room and three teenagers there froze. What was happening?

* * *

Please please please review, my sis hasmore, pouts, well c ya Cee 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is one of my longest chapters yet, thats prolly cause the ideas I was getting weren't letting me sleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep something would pop into my head and then i was screwed becuase i knew I wouldnt rememeber it so i had to get up and find something to write it with. And then i fear monsters under my bed so I had to dig in my desk for my light thingy. And add that all to my arachnaphobia and some other stuff and I didnt get to sleep will three this morning. But once I go Im out for a good 12 hours lol. Ne way enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ginny stared as she watched her best friend floating higher and higher in the air- guided by the blue light. "What's happening?" Ginny screamed to the other two, worriedly.

"I-I think she's going to the next world…" Draco tried to explain. "Whatever that is."

Myrtle smiled at the couple and said, "Ohh, I've been waiting forever for this Ginny!" she screeched happily. "And I have you to thank, the best friend a girl could ever have. Thank you for making my life complete." And with that last word she was swallowed by the blue.

Ginny stared at the spot, mouth and eyes wide opened. She shook again as she asked, "Eh, what the hell just happened?"

Draco, who was still holding her hand, pulled her a little closer so he could put the arm around her shoulders instead. "You helped her move on, my guess is… she just wanted a friend."

Ginny thought about that for a second before bursting into tears, "But, I still need her… she was supposed to be the one friend who could live with me forever, she was already dead, so she wouldn't die and leave me."

Draco's eyebrow furrowed, "But Gin, you aren't going to live forever."

She nodded and he wiped away a tear for her, "I know, I mean… she wasn't supposed to leave me."

"But you should be happy for helping her, and for her- for finally being able to live out her life." She burst into another set of fresh tears and he laughed, wrapping her in another hug.

(T)(T)

Adams and Pompey were pretty mad when Draco and Ginny returned in the room. Adams started on Draco and Pompey on Ginny about responsibility- but then both noticed something about the person they were yelling at.

Pomfrey noticed quite suddenly that Ginny was still crying. She walked up to her and asked her what was wrong while Ginny fell on her bed. Adams noticed that Draco looked a lot more tired and pale then he had in a long while and walked up to him putting his hand on his forehead, while Draco too fell onto his bed. The second her fell on the bed he jumped into a fit of coughing. Pompeys and Adams attention were both fully on him now.

Ginny too jumped from her bed and ran around to grab his hand. It seemed to work that way with both of them, that's how they were there for each other, they weren't attached by the hip but rather the hand.

"Oh you too," Adams said when Draco had stopped, then he sighed and turned to Draco. "Get some sleep, you have treatment tomorrow." And he wiped a bit of hair off his pillow. Draco obeyed and crawled under the covers without even undressing. Turning to Ginny he scowled, "You stay here tonight, he won't sleep otherwise, don't keep him awake." He said as he stomped off, Pompey following.

"You better get to sleep," Ginny said kissing his forehead, "I'll be right next to you." She said even though she didn't know if he was still awake.

She watched his eyes move under his eyelids and turned to get in bed, as she was pulling down the covers she heard Draco's voice, "Have you ever heard that whenever people are happiest in life, they die?"

Ginny whipped around, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know that's just what I was thinking. I mean, I think it's gotta be wrong. I mean, Myrtle wasn't happy when she died, and from the sound of it- she never was. But I gotta tell you Ginny, I could die tomorrow, and- like Myrtle, because of you, I would die happy."

Jeez, he was half sleeping and he was still romantic. Or maybe he wasn't saying it to be romantic, no probably not. She smiled as more tears, silent ones, fell. She took of her sweater and pants and snuggled under the covers, she fell asleep with the smile still on her face- her face might have been stained with tears- but she wasn't sad, oh no, far from it.

(O)(O)

Draco, as always, watched Ginny scarf down a large amount of her vegetarian food adorned plate- trying not to puke at the velocity her hand flew at her mouth. He would have enough of that today, he wasn't even bothering to eat because of it, besides he wasn't hungry. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked spilling crumbs on her lap. She brushed them into her hand and sprinkled them into her mouth. Draco had to look away. "What?" she asked laughing.

"In my house, those crumbs would be what the house elves ate."

"Oh yea, well in my house it's what my Ron gets to eat, besides the house elves get entire meals here." She said smiling brighter and shoving the rest of her toast in her mouth.

It took a while for Draco to figure out she was joking about the Ron thing, he was about to ask about it when he figured it out. "How in the world do you stay so skinny girl?"

"I don't know, but I bet it has to do with the reason I'm always so hungry. Which reminds me, I'm late for chorus." She said setting her plate in the bedside table between them.

"Choir too, what don't you do?" he asked accepting the kiss she gave.

"Well I can't write, paint, play guitar, tolerate pain, make sandwiches-"

He put his finger to her lips and pulled it back quickly as she tried to bite it. "You know I never emagined you to be like this."

She frowned, "Like how?"

"So dang dangerous." She laughed. "When you meet knew people or when people introduce you- is the other person warned about your biting habits."

She turned still laughing and grabbed her bag saying, "Explains why I don't have a lot of friends, don't it?" she said skipping out of the room.

"And why the ones you do, love you so much." He whispered to himself.

(o)(o)

As usual she spent the rest of the day after she came back into the hospital wing, sitting with Draco and talking to him when he wanted her to, singing softly when he was sleeping, holding his hand when he was throwing up. Keeping him company all day.

And as she did, she stayed in the room with him while he tried to go to sleep. He wasn't aloud to use any medicines to go to sleep, something about them not mixing well with the chemo. So she stayed up with him until the wee hours of the morning. At about one in the morning Ginny confessed, "I know she's only been gone once, but I miss being able to go to her, being able to hang out with her."

Draco hadn't opened his eyes in an hour, but she knew he was awake because he kept starting random conversations whenever it got quiet and she thought he was finally sleeping. "Well, I know I can't be her, but I do play a mean game of truth or dare."

She laughed quietly, knowing if she laughed or talked to loud, Pompey would be on her. "Is that so? Okay-" They asked stupid questions and neither seemed to have the heart to make the other person actually get out of bed, so after about thirty questions it turned into a game of truth.

"Okay okay." Ginny yawned, "What qualities do you like best about me. Two, one on the inside and one on the out." She said closing her eyes. Dang she was tired, how the heck wasn't he?

It was quiet for a few seconds but she knew he hadn't fallen sleep, "Two?"

"Mhmm…"

"Well I love your freckles, no offence if you don't, but I think their adorable." She laughed slightly, embarassed. "And on the inside, I love you sense of humor."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Now you."

"That's your question?"

"Yea, what two qualities do you like best about me." He smiled opening his eyes and looking over at her.

The sudden change in his voice made her look over his way, right into his eyes. He looked like he could pass out any second. She looked over his head and thought about it for a second, "Well, on the outside I'd have to say your nose."

"My nose? What the hell."

"It's so cute, it's all tiny and stuff, I don't know how to explain it." She said smiling and glancing at it as he clutched it and then she stared off into space again. "And then on the inside, I think your probably one of the most talented people I know. And remember, you promised to play for- and sing." She said facing back to the ceiling and closing her eyes.

The room went quiet for a few minuets and then, just as she was about to go to sleep again he said, "Thanks." She looked over at him to see he was still staring at her.

They smiled and both of them closed their eyes.

(-)(-)

"He's been sleeping for fourteen hours though." Ginny screamed as quietly as she could. She wanted the teachers to know she was mad, but didn't want to actually wake him up.

"Ginny, if you hadn't kept him up so late then we wouldn't have had to give him the potion."

Adams said in such a stern voice that Ginny stepped back a little from him. She accidently stepped on Pompey who cussed and screamed, "Why don't you go up to you dormitory and do something," she said in a loud enough that if anyone would have been sleeping without the potion that have woken up. "Draco won't be up for another while." She said calming down a little.

Ginny scowled, "Whatever, but when he finds out how long you two had him sleeping he's going to be pissed."

"Look Weasley." Pompey screeched, "I don't think you should be working here anymore. Draco's never going to get better with you always taking him out and keeping him up till late hours. He needs rest, and sleep."

Ginny's scowl deepend, "Good luck with that. If you really don't want me to work here anymore, then I think we're going to have a problem." She said walking out and slamming the door behind her, knowing it wouldn't wake Draco up.

She stormed through the portrait hole screaming, "We'll then next time don't let me in." to the fat lady.

"I was just kidding." People in the common room heard before the hole closed. She passed everyone in the common room and into her room where she found a giant pile of the homework that her classmates had taken down for her. She had no idea why but she always worked better when she was mad, sad, frustrated, anything… she couldn't work when she was in a good mood. She had four essays to write, a few teachers wanted to talk to her- so they could give her all her tests, and she had about seven sheets of homework, not to mention all the make up potions she had. She finished the homework and an essay and was working on the second one when the owl came. It was later in the night, maybe six.

Ginny,

Draco's been awake for about a half and hour now. He started screaming in his sleep and woke up shaking and screaming about nightmares. He won't take any potions to calm down, and we can't cast anything because we don't know what kind of reaction it might have. We can't think or anything to do, and we were hoping you might be able to.

Adams

What the heck, what a snob Pompey was. And there was no sorry. She didn't really care though, she had started running after the first sentence. She ran over a few first years on the way out, and the seond the portrait closed The Fat Lady started running after her, not talking, Ginny was going to yell at her, but for some reason she couldn't help but think that it was normal.

She slid in the door and walked in just as Draco screamed no, and threw a potion at the floor. Draco was shaking and the second her layed eyes on her he spread his arms out for a hug and screamed, "Oh, Gin, it was horrible."

Ginny ran to him and sat down next to him still wrapped in a hug, "I know, I know." She said noticing that he was sweating like mad. She took her sweater sleeve and wiped his face while he shook in his arms. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I was sleeping, how long did I sleep?"

"Pretty long." She said wiping above his lip.

"I couldn't get out of the dream. People just kept dying and I couldn't wake up." He said as she wiped his neck. He grabbed her hand and demanded, "How long was I sleeping?"

She looked at the teachers and sighed looking back at him she said, "I think it was about fourteen hours."

He shook even more violently and dropped her hand, she wiped his brow. "That potion?" he said pushing her lightly back and scowling at the teachers.

"We needed you to sleep." Adams said guiltily.

Pompey nodded and added, "You two stayed up much to late last night. We can't have that anymore, I hope you understand." She said standing next to Adams a few beds away where they had watched the teenagers interact.

Ginny ran her sweater hand down hid cheek and he looked back at her, "What are they talking about?"

She shrugged, "They don't think I should come visit so much anymore."

"But you work here too."

"Not anymore." She smiled lightly and pulled her sweater sleeve down, running her thumb across his brow, "Do you have a headache?" she asked because he was sweating so much.

He didn't say anything just looked at the ground with a black expression, trying to think what to say. He rubbed his head and scratched at his shaved head. They had shaved it because it was bothering him to wake up with a mouth full of it. He put his hand back down into hers unconciously. She touched his ear. "What are you thinking?"

"This isn't fair."

"What isn't?" she asked putting her forehead to his. From the corner of her eye she saw both teachers fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Dad gets to be with my mom, Grandpa got to be with Gran, Great Gran got to be with her husband. It's not fair." He said shaking, his obvious way of stopping from crying. He wiped his forehead, sitting up against the backboard, his legs in front of him under the covers. She leaned forward and put her head in the crook of his neck and he pet her hair.

"But they are married." She said quietly, not wanting to say anything, not knowing what to say.

"So?" he pouted and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She sat up and wiped his forehead again. "Alright, I'm still going to be here, just during all the visiting hours." She pointed out, because that was almost all day.

"But what about chemo. I don't know if I can…" he trailed off remembering the teachers were in the room and not wanting to admit his weakness in front of them. It wasn't a weakness anyway. The teachers realizing this walked off into their office. "Do you know how much pain… how much it hurts?"

"No, because you're to strong, you don't even show it. You can show it around me you know, no use wasting your energy on me when you should be keeping it for someone else."

He frowned, "Easy for you to say, don't you have anything wrong with you?"

"Of course I do, I have a very serious case of archnaphobia." She said smiling and wiping at his nose.

"Oh is that so?" he asked and she noticed that he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Major, it keeps me awake at night, cause I always feel them crawling all over me." She said walking her fingers up his arm. She shivered. "Can we talk about something else."

"How do you fall sleep then?" he asked her his eyebrow back in that familiar arch.

"Well, I always just think that one day I'll have somebody next to me that will keep the spiders away, and keep me safe in their arms while I… sleep." She said excitedly at first and then slowly.

He smirked, "To bad that wouldn't work for me."

"Yea it would." She reassured. "I mean they would be protecting you in their arms at the same time your protecting them." She smiled and he did two before it was taken over by a yawn. "Still tired?"

"I didn't really sleep, you know, it was like half sleeping. I think the scariest part of my dream was when there was this bang and it ended up being my house exploding. Dad was in there, doing his treatment and mom and you were there to, helping him with the chemo." He shivered.

She remembered about her slamming the door, and laughed guiltily. "Sorry bout that…I was in your dreams?" she asked coyly.

"You often are lately." He admitted. "But normally there good dreams. This time everyone I loved, was in the same house, where I wasn't- and they all died. And you wanna know something, at the beginning I was told that they had gotton completely rid of the disease. Not just put me back into Kyo but it was completely gone."

"And that's going to happen someday too." She said putting her head back into his sweaty forehead. "Someday doctors are going to be able to cure it, someday."

* * *

Please review, Cee 


	9. Chapter 9

AN:umm enjoy. Cee

* * *

Chapter 9

On a day that Draco was extra sick, couldn't get out of bed slept all day kind of sick- and unexpected guest came. The nock came about three in the afternoon and in walked Luna Lovegood. It was visiting hours, and as she had promised, Ginny was sitting in her bed finishing up and essay. She smiled when they walked in and whispered, "What are you doing here, where's Neville?"

"He's outside he'll be in when he finds parking." She whispered back walking over the the sleeping Draco and examining his sleeping form before walking over to Ginny and smiling.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Ginny asked sitting up strait, as Neville walked in.

He sighed and said, "Okay well he's just gonna have to wait outside the door until we leave because I can't find anywhere to tie him up." Luna held her fingers to her lips telling hi to talk quieter as he did the same as Luna had but more hesitantly.

"What the heck did you two need to park?" Ginny asked as they each sat down at the end of a bed across from her.

She realized she asked it a little to loud as Draco started to stir. He turned onto his side and whispered, "Gin, go to sleep."

"Alright." She said and held her finger to her lips until she knew he was sleeping again, about two minuets later. She looked back at the two and whispered, "What did you two have to 'park'?"

"The thestril." Luna said and as Ginny mouth fell open she asked, "How is he?"

"Well, you caught him on one of his worst days." He's been sleeping all day. Well if you can call it sleeping. He wakes up so often that I call it more like a series of cat naps. But- thestril- wht the hell did you ride one… up here?"

"It's quite a thrill."

"I know, I mean why the heck didn't you just walk…you know up the stairs?" she waving her hands to make a point.

"Why not?" Luna asked and Neville laughed at them.

Ginny shook her head giving up and said, "Well, I don't really think your gonna be able to talk to him today," she said frowning at his bed. "But he should be much better tomorrow." She said looking back at them to see them frowning at her.

"Gin, we're here for you…I mean him too, but he's got you, so he doesn't need anymore." Neville said walking over and sitting on the side of her bed.

"Oh jeez your so sappy." Ginny said punching him in the shoulder.

Neville held it while Luna said in her dreamy voice, "I thought so." And flashed a smile at Draco.

Neville's face grew to major offense, "Hey." He said thinking that she meant she agreed to was had been said.

"No, no." she chuckled, and then she shook her finger at Ginny "You know, Nev wouldn't tell me about it, but I had an idea that you might be going with Malfoy."

The two girls smiled as the doors flew open and seeing Pomfrey's face hers fell to a frown. Pomfrey ran up to her and handed her the latter tapping her foot. A tear fell down Ginny's face as she read. Pomfrey's toe tapped and she looked over at Draco nervously. Ginny handed her the letter when she finished and nodded to her friends that they should leave and she would fill them in later.

As soon as the door closed Pompey said, "Adams is the out the family house now. His father has ordered that he not be aloud to come home, but I'm not going to stop him if he wants to." Ginny nodded and walked to sit at the end of Draco's bed.

He woke at the tilt of the bed and opened his eyes enough to see she had a tear running down her face. He sat up slowly, very, and with his eyes still closed and his hand massaging his head he asked her what was wrong. She grabbed his hand and looked over at Pomfrey who said softly, "I'm sorry Dra-c-co." she said beginning to cry. Obviously she hadn't had to ever tell a student something like this. She looked like she wanted to run out the door and get Dumbledore.

Ginny looked back at Draco, "You dad…"

"What about him, he's alright right?"

Ginny shook her head and instantly Draco began to shake. She threw herself into his arms and he hugged back tighter then he ever had before. Just before she was about to run out of breath he let up enough for her to be able to breath. Pomfrey was still standing there holding the letter and looking around nervously. Ginny motioned for her to bring the letter over, laying her hand on his neck. He was now completely bald. She missed being able run her hands through his hair, but he looked just as good now as ever.

He read over it and by the end had a horrible look of hurt on his face that Ginny couldn't stand. She kissed his forehead and with her lips still on his temple she asked, "What do you want to do?"

"What do you think I should do?" he asked rubbing his eyes. And looking like he was about to fall back asleep.

"I think you should get some sleep now… and then, then when you wake up we can do whatever you want."

"But I don't know what I want."

She smiled softly, "Well, you might tomorrow. Which reminds me, some people came to see how you're doing when you were sleeping." Draco's hands flew strait to his head. She tilted her head to the side and frowned, sticking out her lip. "They didn't say anything."

"Who was it?" he asked as she stood up shooing him back into his covers. Pofrey flew forward and conjured a water to hand to him before he went to sleep. He took a swig as she sat on her bed.

"Luna and Neville."

"Longbottom and…who?"

"Luna Lovegood, his girlfriend, she's in my grade you don't know her."

"The why the hell did she come to visit me?"

"I don't know, it's Luna, she probably comes to visit all the patients." She said standing up and holding up the covers so he wouldn't get tangled in them while he was scooting down. He was wearing a t-shirt that said New Liar- a Quidditch clothing line, and a pair of black boxers, his pajamas. His bare legs and arms looked paler and small, but she didn't know if that was how they always looked or not.

"Why the hell would she want to do that, be in the hospital when she doesn't have to I mean?" he pulled the covers over his head so his voice was muffled.

She smiled and he could hear it as she said, "It's Luna."

He poked his half closed eyes out and asked, "What does that mean?"

"You'll find out tomorrow…" she glanced at Pompey and added, "If your feeling better."

Pompey nodded and left, telling Ginny to come and visit her when he fell asleep. It was weird it was like they had decided to let her work there again but not tell her. Well she wasn't going to complain.

She sat on the bed quietly and after three minuets he said, making her jump, "I think I wanna go…will you come with me?"

She hesitated but nodded, and then she realized he was under the covers and said quietly, "If you want me to." She waited another half hour in quiet before deciding to go to the office.

This though, was a bad idea, she walked in and screeched as Adams and Pompey pulled apart from each other. She heard Draco snort and turned to see him staring in her direction. Ginny started laughing and hunched over. Draco, realizing that she had just been standing in Pompeys door burst out laughing too.

Her hand over her mouth, still laughing she turned back into the office. Never mind he isn't sleeping anymore." She said closing the door and stumbling over to Draco's bed. She fell onto the bed, over his legs, and he grabbed her around the shoulders laughing too.

Eventually she was sent back to her dormitory's. She walked through the portrait hole with absolutly no fights and was smiling so big a lot of the younger year students stood in her way and stared at her. She noticed the trio over in some chairs and fell down next to them. Ron and Hermione smiled at her and harry glanced up at her for a second before staring back into the fire. "What's the deal with the grin?" Ron asked and Hermione too looked interested.

Well, it wasn't just that she'd caught the teachers making out. No, as she was about to leave Adams and Pompey walked out to her and walked into the halls, telling her that they were pretty sure it would only take one more treatment until he was back in Kyo. "He's going to be alright." She said, even though only Ron knew what that meant.

Harry and Hermione looked up as Ron shouted, "Thank Gawds."

"Who," both said at the same time.

"Draco."

Harry scowled and asked, "What did someone finally hex him?"

Ginny bit her lip, "No…he has cancer."

"What's that?"

"Never mind Harry, I'm to happy to talk to you." And with another smiled at her bother she ran up to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

please review Cee 


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: first writers block ever happened in this chappy, I knew what I wanted to do but I couldn't decide how I wanted to do it. Also I think it's for you to know that two of my uncles died from cancer, the same kind even though ones from my dads side and the others from my moms. Well, even though I did a report on it- like three, and read McDaneil, I still don't know ne thing. I know the basics though. _

_Ach the more and more I wrote about Draco, the more and more I got into it and started to feel bad and want him to get better and live freely, and not even have the disease period… then I remembered that I was the one making him sick and I felt all bad. I hate that when that happens._

_And i haven'tdisclaimed yet so... they aren't my charachtors- If they were they'd have coolernames... such as Harry Potterwould be like Alec Blake- causeat this time thats like the hotest name either. Both can be used as a first andlast so pretty much I just like thenames Alec and Blake._

_Well... enjoy!_

* * *

**Rosies and Posies: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Draco didn't feel well enough until two days later. He had missed the wake but wanted to at least be there for the funeral. She knew of course that he didn't actually fell better, but she didn't say anything. She knew he wanted to do this.

The healer, who came to get him, refused to let him leave without being in a wheelchair- and Pompey and Adams agreed. Adams had left earlier, because he had to get some of the equipment and medicines to Draco's house and Pompey couldn't leave the school.

Draco almost decided to not go, but he compromised saying that he wouldn't go unless she pushed it. Apparently the guy was Lucius's personal healer, and Draco trusted him about as much as he trusted Harry. She agreed, she didn't trust the guy either. But then again, she didn't trust anyone who worked for a Malfoy.

Draco massaged his head, covering his eyes, hoping that nobody would notice him as the healers floated him down the last flight of stairs. They weren't so lucky of course. As he landed with a soft thud on the stone and she walked to the handles, she couldn't help but notice a few of the eyes looking their way. Belonging to, Colin Creevy, Neville- who waved her goodbye with a frown on her face, and Harry- who looked both in utter astonishment and confusion.

She turned Draco around hoping he hadn't seen them and rolled him the oak doors. As soon as the doors shut behind them Draco growled, "My Gawd did you see the look of pleasure on his face?"

"Draco, I don't think that was pleasure. I've known Harry a long time-"

"-Oh shit Potter was there too?" he said throwing his arms in the air and then slowly lowering them to massage his head again.

"Who the heck were you talking about?"

"Creevy, that guy completely worshiped that one guy… Deadric."

"Cedric Digory."

"Yea, right, he like staled the poor guy. And when he died the guy started stalking me, but not in a nice-I'm a fan kind of way. I got like two death threats a day at the beginning of my fifth year. The kids a freak." He swore again and said, "And both of them saw me in this. He turned on the guy walking next to them. "I couldn't just walk out of the school?"

The guy looked at him with worry etched on his face, "I…no?"

Ginny looked at the man quizzically as Draco turned back around quickly and pouted. By the time they got out of the place- The Malfoy manor couldn't use the floo network because of all the protection spell on it- she could have sworn he was sleeping. His elbow was resting on the handle and his head rested in his hand.

"We can't use a port key so we had no choice but to take the train and take a muggle cab the rest of the way to the manor. Thus the muggle wheelchair." He said as they waited at the platform seeing the train off in the distance.

"Well why the hell don't you just float me all the way there then, she doesn't have to push?" Draco said looking up hand still on his forehead.

"Well, I didn't think you'd like it… your father didn't." Both teenagers must have looked at him oddly because he seemed to be casting around for something to say. "Uhh... ehh… we'll he uh didn't like me much because I'm a… muggle lover? Uh… right."

Okay, even she didn't believe him, and that was a perfectly goo reason. Draco covered the sun from his eyes again and looked back down at his lap. "You were with him when he died?"

The guy seriously looked like he was going to die, Ginny thought he was going to too, but he just answered, "Yea." And looked away.

"Then you can tell me." He said sounding angry and looking up at the man's turned face. "Why the hell he didn't want me to come."

The man, noticing his tone of voice, turned and looked at Draco with and equally annoyed expression. "Because, he wanted you to stay in bed, he wanted you to get better, he didn't want you to die, and your mother to have to go through three loses."

Draco blushed, yes blushed- she giggled before Draco suddenly screamed. "Wait, what the hell do you mean three?"

Now it was the healers turn to blush. "I meant two."

"You better tell me." Draco screamed as the train started to roar onto the platform. He tried to stand up but both the other people pushed him back down.

"Your mother should tell you." He said as the doors slid open.

"No you can. She's gone through enough."

"HEY, SO HAVE I." The healer screamed. "Just as much as she has, I loved him just as much." He said quieter.

Both men were blushing. Ginny didn't get it, what the heck was going on. But Draco looked over at her and said to both of them. "It won't fit through there, I'm just gonna walk up the stairs and you too can figure out how to get it on there." He said, and walked up the stairs without either ones permission.

Eh, this wasn't fair. She wanted to know what was going on!

Neither guy looked at the other the entire trip. Partly because of what happened an partly because Draco slept almost the whole way. Well, the healer guy- which from polite conversation she found went by Alec Blake, stole glances at the sleeping Draco- to make sure he was alright?

"You know, he looks so much like his father." He said after a glance. She knew they were getting somewhere close to Platform 9 ¾, and she hoped they got there soon, she was bored out of her mind. At least when she got to Draco's there would be like, something evil to fight off.

She nodded, "I don't really think so but- I never really looked at Lucius before. Besides that Lucius has longer hair then Draco-had."

Alec smiled softly, "He did didn't he, well that was a while ago. He was as bald as can be before he died." He said quietly as he had smiled.

Ginny couldn't picture Lucius without hair. "So you and Lucius get along, I mean you must be a great doctor if you're working for him. I mean"

Again Alec blushed, jeez he was emotional- everything made this guy embarassed. "Yes, we were very close." He said looking out the window and biting his lip.

"And you're a good doctor?"

"Why do you keep asking that?" He asked with a hurt look.

"Just trying to pass the time." She said honestly. why was he taking so much offense- Oh jeez. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean anything by it." She said realizing what she thought he meant.

He looked shocked at her expression, "No, no that's okay. I'm just touchy." He said looking back out the window.

Poor guy, she might not trust him, but she would never accuse him of being a bad doctor. She knew everything they couldn't do for the patients. Like make them _fully_ healthy for one.

They sat in silence a few seconds until Draco sprung awake shivering again. "Damnit." He said his teeth chattering as Ginny jumped to his side and rubbed her hands up and down his arms- her head on his shoulder.

"What's going on? Are you cold?" Alec asked sitting on Draco's other side.

Draco refused to look at Alec as he said, "N-nothing." Teeth still chattering.

Ginny wrapped him in a sideways hug instead and looked around his front to tell Alec, "He ain't cold, just had a bad dream is all." Alec sighed and ruffled his brown hair, sliding back to his seat across from them.

"I haven't had one in so long." Draco said. One hand was on his throbbing head and the other was covering the Ginny's two hands on his shoulder.

"I know." She said blankly.

"I thought maybe they would stop."

"That's probably why they came back." She joked.

He smiled- the first one she had seen all day- dang she was good. "Alright what am I supposed to do?"

"You can control your dreams you know, it's about the only thing you can control."

"I think you have that a little backwards." He said back, kissing the top of her head.

Alec tutted at the teenagers before she answered. "No, you can control your dreams- just not which dreams you have." She said closing her eyes and breathing in that scent. Wait that wasn't what she was used too. She was used to the smell of dove soap and mint. This was a different smell, a flowery one. Lilac…Jasmine…no? Rose… Well, whatever it was, she liked it. Besides, she could still smell the mint from his breath and the dove on his hands. The smell was a little overpowering at first but by the time it was time to get off the train and break apart- she couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

**_Uh thank you to all you have reviewed.. but you can keep reviewing- it makes me very happy! _**

**_Cee_**


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Firstly I'd like to say that **Nick-elodean**, you are one smart, eh whatever sex you are. I didn't realize that, but I know I can fix it. (o).(-) thank you though, cause I seriously didn't notice that. You've been there since the beggining so you could tell me myfic sucked and I'd belive you for a second- cause it doesn't and I'm obsessed with it!_

_Secondly **ace**- I have no excuse for using 'ain't' but Gawd, it's God cept that I don't like to write that. Don't take offence or anything, anybody, but I'm 16 and still deciding whether or not I believe in him. So I just feel more comfy saying it that way…there might maybe be someone that prefers that to?...other then that sorry if I do ne thing else American, I've only been to the uk once, and the only people that even talked to me there was the people in the line to get the HP book… ooo cool story, I was like fifth in line there and they were all dressed up and handing out candy and-and ICE CUBES, which was the first ones I'd got since I got to Europe twelve days earlier. Okay right sorry story-_

* * *

**Rosies and Posie: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

She dabbed his forehead with a washcloth. He was sick again and seemed a whole lot less comfortable in his own room then he even was in the hospital beds. He had to be pushed everywhere since they got there, and her arms were killing her. The dang place was a little more then half the size of Hogwarts.

Malfoy manor. six bedrooms, seven bathrooms, an like a zillion other things that she wasn't told about. The only people she'd even come across so far was Narcissa who seemed completely oblivious to the fact she was there until dinner when she pushed Draco in and he motioned her to sit next to him-which was more like away from him because the table was so big that each chair was three feet apart.

She sat down and looked over at him as he smiled at his mom. He didn't put his hand on his head or closed his eyes and bow his head, and she bloody-(there ace:)-well knew that he wanted to. She pulled her chair so she was sitting right next to him and felt a billion times more short then ever. He looked over and her cringing as her chair scrapped toward him so she stopped mouthed and apology and picked it up the rest of the way. Draco's wheelchair was making him way taller then her too, she reached just about to his armpit.

He looked down at her and laughed, "You look like a little kid." She kind of felt like it too. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink sweater with her only pair, of white Quiddich shoes. But she was also wearing her hair in braided pigtails, with pink hair ties. She felt like a little kid looked up at a grownup.

"Kinda feel like one too." She said looking at the empty plate.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Narcissa asked quietly looking daggers at Ginny, who recoiled and looked over at Draco.

"Mom, this is Ginny, didn't Adams tell you about her?"

"I haven't seen Adams since the wake yesterday." She said grabbing a roll from in front of her. Draco didn't grab anything, so Ginny kept still even though she was starving and ready to plunge at them. Even as Narcissa started scrapping things on her plate he didn't move but continued to explain about her and working in the hospital and about them being together and-WHAT? They were together, even to his mom? YES!

Narcissa took a bite of her food and looked over at Ginny. "Aren't you going to eat, or are you one of those girls who barely eats anything?" she giggled. Draco burst out laughing.

"Hey," Ginny said smiling, "Not funny, how come you aren't eating?"

"Lady's eat first here. Since I was a kid mom got her food first then me and dad 'dug in'."

"Sounds fair to me." Ginny said jumping up and scooping a bit of everything-she could eat. Wish it was like this at home." She said mouth full from the roll she had stuffed into her mouth. Narcissa looked disgusted but didn't say anything.

Draco who was used to it just muttered, "Keep your mouth closed." As he always did.

It was quiet for a while- while the woman ate. Ginny looked over and noticed her still wasn't eating. "Not," she swallowed, "Hungry?"

"Not really."

"That's too bad." She said slopping a bunch of food on his plate. "Here you go. Eat up."

Draco growled and took a bite. Narcissa couldn't hold her tongue this time, "Don't make him eat if he doesn't want to."

"But he had to eat."

"No he doesn't."

"Listen lady, if he doesn't eat now he's gonna regret it later, so just leave it." Ginny said and then remembering who she was talking to she sat back down and took a bite of her food. _Please don't make me choke, please don't make me choke. _

"I want to eat mom, don't worry about it." Draco said quietly and Ginny looked over to see him shoveling something in his mouth.

The rest of the was too quiet for Ginny. She was used to the school, and her house everyone talked to the person across from them. Meaning she would tell Ron everything she did that day and he her, which they did automatically at supper now… when she was there.

Just as they were all about finished Ginny noticed something, "Where's Alec, shouldn't he be eating." Dracos hand slapped his head, like 'oh great, we almost made it' and then came the outrage.

"Why the hell would I allow him to sit at our table?" she screamed and then stood and ran from the table.

"Woah, what just happened, I though Alec was a family friend."

"Gin, didn't you hear Alec earlier?"

"When?" she asked not knowing which part, "You mean when you two started screaming at each other, yeah I heard that. But you still need to explain to me why you suddenly stopped looking at him and why he isn't here when he was so close to your parents'." She said standing from her chair and pulling him carefully from under the table.

Thank gawd Draco had a floor level room, or house whatever you called it, cause she had no way to get him up the stairs otherwise. "Gin, he didn't _'love'_ my mom at all, just my father. I don't know if it was just one sided or what, but I think he was literally in love with my father."

"Oh." That made sense now that she thought about it. At her house it wasn't weird for a guy to tell the other they loved the other. It was just what they did. She smiled then frowned and looked around. "Oh your mom, where is she?"

"Let's just go to bed okay Gin, I'm getting really tired." He said closing his eyes head in his hands again. What was the deal, how come he couldn't do that in front of his own mother?

"Right lets get you to bed." She said jogging back to the wheelchair and rolling him into his room.

She rolled to the bed and locked it, so pulled down the sheets and took a step away. Before she could leave he grabbed her wrist and said, "Gin- see that there?" he said pointing to a box on the bedside table. She nodded, "Can you open it, it's for you." He said looking a little shy.

"Me? No it isn't my birthday." She giggled.

"I know that. It's because you're always there for me, because your always doing things for me. And when I get better I'm going to give you everything you want. And more, what I want and I'm going to do everything for you, and more." He said standing and handing her the box.

She was still kind of dumbfounded as he handed it to her and sat on the bed to wait for her to find out what it was. She looked at him and then at the box and slowly started to open it. It was a cute, most gorgeous, bracelet- a silver charm bracelet. There was one charm on it, It was a dragon and a butterfly- both with one wing around the other. It was in amazing detail for as small as it was, and dang her she couldn't help but get a little teary eyed.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a smile.

"It's amazing." She said kissing his forehead and sitting next to him. "How did you know about the butterfly thing?" she asked.

"What do you mean." She lifted up her sweater a little to show her belly-button ring, a little butterfly. He laughed, "I didn't know about that. I just always thought of you that way. When you were flew you were so graceful and beautiful, just like a butterfly." He said quietly.

She blushed at first and then screeched, "Oh shit flew- Harry, I didn't tell him about missing the Quiddich match- again." She said falling backwards on the king size bed. He fell back too, and situated his arm under her neck.

"Don't worry about that tonight. You can worry tomorrow." He said kissing her temple. Why don't you go get ready for bed and we can get some sleep."

"That reminds me, where am I sleeping?"

He laughed, "You sure have been missing a lot today."

"Hey."

"No offence, anyway- you're sleeping in here with me."

She blushed again, "No kidding? Your mom's allowing this?"

"My mom doesn't care what I do." He said standing and shooing her in the bathroom, stopping on the way to grab himself something to wear. He shut the door behind her. She looked at her reflection for a second and the opened the door quickly, "I need my-Eepp!" she slammed the door again and screamed through it, "-bag."

She heard him laughing, and he threw the bag through the door. Fully clothed Draco said, "You have six brothers, what's wrong with you."

"Yeah, well you definitely aren't my brother."

He laughed again and said, "Thanks for that." And shut the door.

"Hey!" she said giggling and pulled on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. (ace- I don't know what other people where to bed, but that's what I wear)

She walked out and saw that he was already under the covers. She looked around for a candle or something and noticed the light was coming from the ceiling. "Well how the hell?" she asked remembering to look for a light switch. He laughed and pointed by the door. "Bout the only muggle thing dad loved." He said as she flicked it off.

"Woah, it's dark." She said. "Where's the bed…?" _thunk_, "Ouch, not the bed."

Draco laughed, "Hurry up already."

"Well excuse me if your room has bad fricking chi. You should consider rearanging."

He laughed harder, "The spiders are going to eat you."

"Eep!" and he hear loud pattering and felt pain.

"Ouch, that's my side." He said grabbing his stomach.

She scrambled to her side and got on her knees next to him trying to feel around for him, poking him in the eye before she found his forehead. "Sorry." She said laying her hand on the top of his head and sitting cross legged against the headboard. After a little while she said, "Ever heard of windows. The moon is helpful much."

"You afraid of the dark?" he asked and she could tell he was about to fall sleep.

"A little," said her hand moving to his shoulder and down his arm to grab his hand. She scooted under the covers and laid down. "Jeez, your room is worse then mine. I feel like they're crawling all over me." She said shivering and with her other hand, pulled the covers over her head.

He chuckled and did the same, rolling on his side and wrapping his arms around her. "Go to sleep." He said all breathy like making Ginny shiver even more.

"Okay." She choked out.

* * *

_Okay's well this like the second chappy i've put out in twelve hours so I'm quite proud of myself. Uh well hope you ejoyed and don't forget I like it when people leave a **review** for everychappy so don't be shy! thanks for your soon to be **review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN:** I know chapters are shorter lately, and I don't really know when they're going to be longer. It's just that schools coming up and I want to update as much as I can in the next to days cause mom's on my tail about grades and I don't know when I'll be able to type once school starts. Prolly whenever my insomnia kicks in, so don't worry I'll still write but it just wont be as much as I have been. Well as soon as I post this I'm gonna start writting 13 so I should have it up either later tonight or tomorrow sometime!Enjoy please and review!_**

* * *

**

**Rosies and Posies: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

**Chapter 12**

She wore the only dress she owned, which just happened to be black. She'd only ever been to one funeral before, but this one was way different. For one thing there was way more people. She didn't recognize a single one, and she did see every person there because she sat next to Draco in his wheelchair as people waited in line to pay their respects to the family. The weird thing was even though she didn't see a single person she knew, it felt like the entire wizarding world had come.

All she knew was that no matter how many people loved her, she did not want that many people at her funeral. Just family and friends. And she would never want the service to be as long as this one was. It was like two hours long, not counting the line thing. It was all really boring. Then there was a few different port keys that were supposed to take them back to the Malfoy manor where there was a private cemetery.

Ginny and Draco couldn't do this on the count of Draco wasn't strong enough to use the port key, but Ginny promised she'd go out there with him sometime before they left. "But not tonight okay. Because you need sleep, and I want to go to sleep too." She smiled.

She had never slept so good in her life. Normally it took her awhile to fall asleep because she would start thinking about things she felt guilty about and then it would move into things she regretted and finally she was swallowing loads of spiders. She would fall asleep with spiders walking down her throat, not literally but that's what it felt like.

But last night, last night she'd fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow. And she didn't wake up once, even though she was told the next morning that there was a really big storm. She did wake up though with a huge crick in her neck from sleeping on Draco's arm all night. She decided she wouldn't do that tonight.

"Did you have any nightmares last night?" she asked as she pushed him towards the road to call a cab-Adams on their heels.

"No, actually, I had a really weird dream though. Adams and mom were making out and I wheeled in on them. And the second I walked in you walked out of the closet screaming 'No, no, don't you want a bologna sandwich'." Adams and Ginny laughed.

Both teenagers were still kind of mad about the whole Ginny not being aloud thing, but it was quite nice to hear him laugh. For Ginny it was the first time she had ever seen or heard it.

It was as they were entering his room again that she noticed they hadn't talked the whole way there, both caught in their own thoughts. She looked over and asked, "Is your head feeling better? You don't seem in as much pain today."

"I think the fever broke last night." He said pulling off his pants and grabbing his pj's from the floor. She only glanced before she turned around and pretended to dig in her bag for hers. He laughed and she turned around to see him walking slowly towards her. She stared him in the eyes for a second, but after blushing decided it would be less embarassing to look down. He wrapped his arms around her and crossed his fingers behind her. She put her hands around his neck and asked, "What?"

He smiled brighter. "Your beautiful."

"I know that." She said blushing. He laughed. And they locked eyes before she said quietly, "You are too."

He smiled again and let grabbed her hands from his neck, keeping one and dragging her to the bed. For a second she started to think about how mad her mom would be if she knew she was sleeping in a bed with a guy, and she couldn't help but think about what he had on his mind.

But he let go as soon as they got to the bed and walked to the other side, shutting off the lights on the way. She heard him crawling under and did the same. She scooted as close to him as she could. She put her left arm over him this time and his right hand came up to hold hers. "Love you, good night." He said quietly.

"Night… Love you too." She said. Well guess she was a little off. She should have known he wasn't predictable. His mind was unreadable. She got expressions and emotions down, but when it came to how he thought, she hoped she could figure it out.

Another restful night, waking up next to Draco. He was already awake and staring at her when she woke up. "I'm ready to go." He said.

She yawned and said, "Already?"

"More then ready. I say we get a house elf to pack you up, go stop by the cemetery and get the heck out of here."

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"No, why?"

"Trying to figure out why you wanna leave so bad." She said stretching.

"I'm feeling a lot better today and I just want to get to school and maybe get some make-up work done maybe go for a ride, I don't know but I wanna get outa here." He said standing up and stretching too. She couldn't stop herself from looking this time and he noticed. He turned around and shook his butt at her, "Doo doo doo." He sang.

She laughed. "You are feeling better then!" She stood up and walked to the bathroom, "Okay I'll be right out."

"Why don't you take a bath or something and just meet me in the dinning room when you're done?"

"Sounds good, are you sure you aren't just trying to ditch me?"

He smiled, "How'd you guess, no actually I was trying to tell you, you stank, but whatever."

She smiled and slammed the door on him

People stared as they walked in the great oak doors together, as they walked up the stairs together, as Draco helped pull Ginny out of the trick stair, as they walked behind the corner-together.

The second they did they grabbed for each others hands. "I'm just gonna drop you off, I have choir practice in a few minuets cause I have a solo to sing tomorrow at dinner, crap, and then I have to get up to the dorms and try to find Harry to apologize. He's gonna fricken kick me off the team.

"I was only gonna grab my bag and head down to the dungeons for some potions make up." He said opening the door.

"Yea well, I don't care how well you feel, don't you dare stay down there long."

"Oh shut up," he laughed.

She stopped and he turned to look at her. "Seriously," she said.

He walked up to her and kissed her forehead, "Okay."

The conductor was mad at first but once she sang her part perfectly, he calmed down. As the other people sang their solos to the chub conductor, she couldn't help but wonder what Draco's voice sounded like.

He was waiting for her when class ended. She pretended she didn't see him and walked right past him. She looked back to see him looking at her confused. She laughed and skipped over to him. "Hey you were supposed to chase after me." She said sticking out her lip like she cared.

"Yeah well for a second there I almost thought you went blind, I started freaking out."

She laughed and poked him lightly, knowing not to hurt him. "I could have just not seen you, you know?"

"Not possible."

She laughed again, "What are you doing here, thought I told you-?"

"-Not to stay down stairs, I didn't." he smiled pulling her into a sideways hug together.

She hesitated before saying, "Why are you so cuddly suddenly?"

"I always have been." He said as they tumbled back up the stairs. "Now I just get to show people we're together, because I'm aloud out of bed."

"Well as long as you don't care about your friends." She said stopping and, once he did, jumped and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her before she fell down.

They both laughed and Draco said, "What's the deal with stairs and you. When you sitting on them your just fine, but then you stand up and your immense clumsiness kicks in."

"Hey what happened to graceful butterfly?"

"It goes away when you're off the pitch."

"Nu-uh. I'm always prettyful."

"I didn't say you weren't." she blushed as they reached the door and he opened it saying, "You're even more beautiful off field." He said.

They both looked away from each other to see Pompy and Adams sitting across the isle from each other on separate beds. Pompey was crying and Adams face looked red. Pompey was looking at the ground and Adams was staring at the top of her head.

"What's going on?" Draco asked pulling Ginny behind him.

Pompey's head twitched but she didn't lift up her head. Instead her hands flew to her eyes and she tried to wipe her tears. Adams looked up at them and just stared at them. Ginny let go of Draco and ran to comfort Pompey. With her arm around Pompey she asked the room, as Draco had, "What's going on?"

Adam's cocked his head. "I don't know? She hasn't stopped since I got here. I found her like this. She-she keeps pushing me away." He said staring back at the top of her head.

Draco sat on the other side of his healer and looked at Ginny who stared at him and nodded for him to take Adams elsewhere."

"Nate," Pompey burst into more tears and both students' heads flew in her direction. Looking more worried Draco said again, "Why don't we go… somewhere, I have something to uh, tell you?"

The man nodded and looked at Pompey until he was at the door. As soon as it was closed Pompey burst out in tears screaming, "He doesn't think I know. But I do, I can't believe he wouldn't tell me."

"What? What's going on?"

"You know, I would have done the same, for any of my students, but Draco is like _his_ son. He doesn't know I know. And I don't know how to tell him or what to do. What should I do Gin?"

"Pompey, I don't know wha-"

"But I know you can help me, you help Draco, and you helped Alec, and Luna, and I heard about Myrtle."

"What are you talking about, I haven't helped anyone. And I want to help you but I don't know what's going on." She said standing up and kneeling in front of Ginny.

"You don't know either, then that means Draco doesn't either. That stupid foolish good-for-everything thoughtful mothers child!" Pompey ranted throwing her hands all over the room.

"Pompey…Pompey SIT!" Ginny said as her elder started to pace.

Pomfrey looked at Ginny and frowned. "You wanna know what that man did? What he had to do, what I could never do?"

"I- I don't really know anymore?" Ginny said falling on the bed and staring at the floor.

"He's going to prison Gin. They're taking him the second Malfoy get's better. And he- he didn't even do anything wrong."

* * *

Please review thank you thank yo to all who have, and don't forget I don't mind if you review a lot! 

**_Cee_**


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Eh ye we'll just call this a mini chappy cause it's short but of fills you in on stuff and and and and and and well it's good I think. For some reason non of my friends wanna read it becuase I wrote it by myself. Which means that I don't know if it's good for sure so I have to guess. cept there is one friend,so thanks to Mee- I think he knows who he is Natsume, if he didn't know for sure. Thanks to him anyway._

_School started and I'm pretty excited, thought I'd get a chappy up now cause I don't know when I'll get one next prolly some tome this weekend- eh who am I kidding, I won't go to home coming, make that tomorrow night then. well here you go, review..._

* * *

**Rosies and Posies:Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

"Pompey, you need to calm down and explain to me… why is Adams going to prison?" Ginny said flinging her hands around her head.

"Because," she sniffled, "Because she couldn't stand to see Malfoy in pain, because he loves him like a father, and because he-he didn't know what else he could do for him." She said quietly.

"But… what… did… he _do_?" she stressed the last word.

"He stole some illegal pain killers from the ministry-they caught him Gin." She burst out crying the second she finished.

Ginny looked at Pompey stunned for a second and then a tear fell down her face. If Draco found out about this what would he do? "Why is the ministry allowing him to wait until after he gets better."

"Adams insisted that it wasn't Draco's doing what so ever and Mr. Malfoy, before he died, made the ministry promise that he would allow Natie to stay with Draco until he was better. He told them that Nate would be the only hope for the Malfoy line to continue on. And-and he's to good, to wonderful to tell even me and Malfoy."

Pompey fell to the ground bawling, Ginny couldn't decide what to do. The door opened slowly, when Adam's saw her he ran to her and fell at her side, putting her arm around her. She shrugged it off at first but he threw both hands around her. As much as she tried to shrug him off he wouldn't let her go. "What's wrong with you woman?" he screamed as she gave up and fell loosely in his hands. He hugged her tighter.

Adams looked at Ginny who was looked over at Draco. He was still standing in the doorway, looking down at the elders with concern. She slowly looked back at Adams and caught his eye. She shook her head pretending she didn't know anything. Draco walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Why don't we go to the stairs?" he whispered in her ear. It tickled, but her mind-which was still on what she had just learned, couldn't remember how to react.

He dragged her all the way there and as soon as they got settled he looked over at her, "So tell me what she said?"

Ginny looked at her feet a little longer before deciding what to do. She looked over at him slowly and said, "I-I can- don't know- you, didn't tell me anything." she finished. Why was she so immature? This was easy, she just had to lye to Draco and tell him the everything was all right and that there wasn't anything going on. That he shouldn't worry about it an maybe they could, like, make out or something.

"You can't tell me that you don't know." He said lifting his brow and taking his hand from hers.

"I can't tell you what I don't know, I meant." She said looking away at her feet again.

"Gin, this is ridiculous, this is me- I'm not going to tell. What is she pregnant or something?"

She gasped, "Is that what he thinks is going on?" Poor Adams he still thinks that pompey doesn't know and now he thinks he's going to be leaving her with a child too. What must be going through his mind.

"What that's not it?" he sighed, "Well if he knew that then maybe he might calm down a little bit, he seemed pretty stressed about the whole thing."

They sat in silence both thinking, for a second before Ginny said quietly and slowly. "Why is that you never once mentioned…you know, with me? Is it because you don't- love me enough or something?"

He looked like he didn't understand at first and then he looked utterly scared. But she had to wonder, what Adams the only person who could save the Malfoy line, and what would Draco do if she told him? "No, Gin, I love you, that's not it." He looked around for help. "What brought this on?"

"We're on the subject-then why? Because I'm not experienced enough for you, because I'm a virgin?" she said to him making him look her way.

He looked stricken then angry. "Why would that matter, do you think I'm that shallow?" he asked standing and looking down at her with his arms folded.

"No, Drake, it's just…" They were quiet a while before Ginny asked, "Have you had… a lot of lovers?" she blushed looking down at his feet in front o her.

He grabbed for the railing and stepped down a step. "I've never even had a girlfriend before." He said truthfully looking away from her and around.

She thought about this a second. So she was his first girlfriend? "WAIT, YOU'RE A VIRGIN?" she screamed standing up in front of him, looking at him and smiling.

He looked around even more frantically, before looked back-crossing his arms- and saying, "What's wrong with that?"

"I just fell more in love with you." From one stair up she was the same height as him. She held her hands out in front of her and he grabbed them smiling. "Why then?" she asked quietly.

He hesitated again before saying, "Because I wouldn't want you to get pregnant." Then I guess Adams was going to prison for no ding dong reason.

"So you have thought about it?"

"Of course." He said touching her cheek lightly.

"But what if I don't care if I get pregnant?" she said rubbing her hand over his bald head.

"Well I do." He said quietly, but loud enough so she could hear it. And then in a voice she could barely hear at all he said, "You don't need a child that's always sick, I watched my mother go through it with me."

"You mean you don't ever want to have children?"

"I want to, but I can't. I don't want to put my child…children, through the same things that I went trough. I wouldn't want to give them this-this curse."

"But Draco-"

"-I'm sorry." He said backing down another step and looking back up at her. "That's just the way I feel and nobody can change that."

A tear fell down Ginny's face and as she spun around and ran up the stairs she screamed back at him, "Your in for a rude awakening when you find out who can."

Draco was going to find out about Adams, and when he did, she guessed that things were going to be a little wild. "But," she sighed, "I'll be there for him."

* * *

_I know it was short sorry but just review as usual and I'll get the next, hopefully longer chapter, up soon. Oh and SomePerson, sorryI try not to beg but it works most times so I stick to it..._


	14. Chapter 14

An_: I've been really busy what with my failing algebra and stuff. I dont like to write when I'm doing especially bad in school, cause it makes me feel guilty y know?And I havent really felt like writitng ina while cause Dee's really mad at me, like uninvited to her moms wedding kind of mad, and even though you dont care, all of you, I just had to tell someone causenone of my friendshave called all weekend and I feel kinda...thrown to the side... well ne way chapter..._

**Rosies and Posies: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

**Chapter 14**

She walked the slowest she ever had to the hsopital wing. She wanted to see him, but she considered what they had last night as a fight. Hopefully he wasn't still mad at her, she hadn't meant to yell. She opened the door slower then she ever had.

"Just, just don't talk to me." Pompeys voice screamed from across the room. She was standing over Draco shouting at Adams, with a needle in her hand. Draco was looking from the shot to the angry Pompey, horrified. Ginny ran forward and carfully grabbed the shot from Pompey's hand. "Out, get out." She said pointing at the door. "Go get some sleep, or better yet I think its lunch, why don't you go and talk to some of the other teachers." She handed Adams the shot and turned her around towards the door. Pomfrey didn't hesitate.

Adams was shaking, and Ginny didn't know if what Pompey was about to do was important or not. She took the needle from him and looked at him for instruction. Draco, as usual, blushed a little as Adams gave her the 'directions'.

As she stepped back covering the spot with a cotton ball Adams growled, "What's wrong with her? I know you know." He grabbed her elbow and turned her towards him.

Ginny squealed and then howled with pain as the needle pierced her skin. She dropped the needle on the floor, as her hand flew to her mouth. Draco stood quickly putting the needle on the bedside table and standing next to her. He took her hand from her mouth and examined as she said, "She feels betrayed in a way, because she knows, she knows Adams and she seems to think that you care more about you nobility then you do about her." She said as a small drop of blood hit the floor. "Acio bandage." She screeched annoyed and then grabbed it as it flew at her.

Draco took it from her gently and started putting it on as Nate stammered out, "But I thought-"

"-you know what, you need to go talk to her-now." She said ane he nodded. She lunged at him as he was turning around, looking defeated, "Oh and Adams… thank anyway, you know?"

This seemed to make him even more sad and as her turned back around he said, "Please don't tell him until I'm gone."

Draco seemed to worried about her finger to ask anything, giving her some time to think. After he finished her grabbed her wrist and brought her finger to his lips. "I'm sorry about that," he looked at his hand, "You have small wrists." He smiled. His hand overlapped around her wrist, so that his middle finger almost covered his thumb on the other side.

"No, you just have big hands," she smiled. "And theres nothing to be sorry about."

"So tell me." He said pulling her the bed and then down with him, "Are you still mad at me?"

"I was wondering the same thing?"

"I wasn't ever mad at you."

She blushed, "Are you going to ask?" she asked not wanting to talk about last night anymore, and deciding to not put this off any longer. Especially now that she was given permission to tell him. She really didn't like keeping secrets from him.

She took a deep breath. "Well Pompey was crying, she was crying because she felt betrayed- like I said. Because Adams kept a secret from her… and you." He looked a little stunned.

"What's this got to go with me?" he said fidgeting a little on the bed and turning away slightly so he was looking just above her shoulder.

She gabbed both his hands, scaring him into looking into her eyes. "Adams-he's going to prison."

Draco laughed, his face falling slowly, disbelieving. "Adams was a prefect in school, top in his class." She nodded, ;this is going to be harder then I thought', "So then?" he asked.

"He stole something." She said looking up as if she could find the easy way to answer this in the air.

"Stole what?"

"Something from the ministry." She said, pretending like there wasn't something more to it.

"Gin-ny- what did Nate steal?" he said sounding annoyed at her attempt.

Her head fell, "Some pain killers." She looked up after a few seconds to see Draco shaking his head at her. She was expecting him to scream, freak out, be mad in any way. But what she wasn't expecting was for his eyes to well up with tears. One tear fell from his beautiful grey eyes, and she froze.

She stood there for a second, twitching slightly. He reached out for her, pulling her into a hug. Quietly he whispered, "I'm going to kill him." And the second and third tears fell down. This was neither comforting or frightening. She still had no idea what to think.

She started out the window while she waited for Draco to calm down. After the third tear he had gone back to shaking, so she had calmed a little to. When she couldn't stand the silence anymore she said, "It's raining again." Her voice must have scared him a little, because he jumped a little before his head slowly turned to the window.

His voice was quiet at first but slowly got louder as he said, "Wish I could go out here and get drenched like I used to, I', big on puddle hopping. When I don't have healers and girlfriends breathing down my neck about getting sick."

She giggled and then her hand flew to her mouth. She stood up quickly flinging her hand in the air, "Wait her." She said smiling before she grabbed something and ran from the room.

He'd been waiting for a minuet or two, when he glanced something out the window from the corner of his eye. She was just standing out there. He watched her turn in a circle and then sit down on the wet and muddy ground. Whatever she had grabbed was sitting next to her on the ground. She kept picking it up to look at it. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was, or what she was even doing for that matter.

Finally she looked at the thing and jumped off spinning on circles out of view. It was a minuet before she entered the room. She was dripping wet and smiling as she walked slowly over to him, holding-hiding- the thing behind her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked her his eyebrow arched.

She smirked as she stopped at the side of his bed and looked down at him. Her arms came out from behind her back to uncover a large flask, full with what had to be rain water. Before he knew it he was soaking wet and she was throwing herself at him, laughing. "Oh, oh. I know." She said the second they stopped laughing. She shook her head like a dog, spraying him with even more water. She faked a frown and then said in a baby voice. "You still aren't as wet as me yet.

He smiled and reached out to pull her closer. Pompey and Adams sauntered in to find the two sitting side by side on Draco's bed-soaking wet. Pompey glared at both of them and then flicked her wand, drying them both. Adams glided across the room to Draco's side and started shooing Ginny off the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Draco growled, and Adams backed away looking sadder then Ginny had ever seen him before.She stood up anyway, laughing a little.

"Actually, I do have to go. I told Ron and Harry I would talk to them today. They had 'something important to talk about.' So reassuring right?" Draco looked worried and she laughed again. "Don't worry, just get some rest and I'll talk to you later tonight."

"We just need to know a little more.." Ron started.

"Like what?"

"Like, why the hell you trust him. How do you know that this isn't all just a set up?" Harry growled.

"Oh for gawds sake that makes sense why didn't I ever think about that?" Ginny fiend glarring sideways at them. "I suppose they faked Malfoy's death. And those are fake meds he has to take- every-single-night?"

"Don't get pissy, Gin." Hermione grumbled from her chair.

Ginny turned on her, "And I suppose his hair falling out, was just to through me off. Because that makes sense."

Hermione looked disgusted, "His hair fell out?"

Ron and Harry looked shocked too, "Oh yea…" Ginny said forgetting she really was one of the only people from this school who had seen Draco in quite a while. She sighed, "Yea, a while ago."

All three were quiet a while when Harry said, "I can't imagine a Malfoy without the hair."

Ron and Hermione nodded and Ginny said, "He looks just as good without it." She smiled looking out the window.

Ron shivered and Ginny went on to tell them about everything, everything she cared to share. She would never care to tell her brother about sharing a bed, a few times, with Draco.

* * *

_i dont think this chapter was really up to my usual standards. What do you think? Please review, cause ive had this chappy up for about four weeks and no reviews, which I'm assuming means it sucks but yea… _

_Cee_


End file.
